


I Just Wanted Her To Like Me

by MTL17



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann has always wanted April to like her. But just how far will she go to make that happen? Set during Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ann Perkins didn't know where to begin. No, that wasn't true. She knew exactly where to begin, but she had no idea how to explain half the things she had done, why she had allowed the whole thing to go so far and get so out of hand. Most of all Ann wasn't sure how to explain that despite everything she wasn't sorry.

That selfish thought caused her to blush, but it also led to her finally looking up into the camera and softly murmuring, "I... I just wanted her to like me."

**

The her in question was April Ludgate, the 22-year-old assistant who just might be the most terrifying person Ann had ever met. But it was ridiculous to be afraid of a stick of a girl almost half her age so Ann refused to be intimidated by the young girl's icy stare. She also, for the most part, refused to stoop to the type of childish insults April constantly sent her way. She was after all the mature adult between them. And sometimes maybe the only mature adult in the Parks and Recreations department.

Not that she didn't love everybody else, they were great. Well, for the most part, but... she was getting off topic. The point was that for whatever reason April had decided she didn't like her and Ann was going to change that if it killed her. She didn't care what it took, she would make April Ludgate like her, or at least get a smile out of the infuriating girl.

So when April stomped into her office one cold winter's day, dropped a butt load of files on her desk and mumbled something insulting Ann quickly slipped out of her desk, moved round and hugged the other brunette before she could get away. Which probably seemed random to anybody passing her office door, but as she had explained to that documentary crew always following the department around this was simply her latest planned to get past April's icy exterior.

Her exact words had been, "I have tried just about everything I can think of to get April to like me, and nothings worked, so now I'm just going to hug her every chance I get."

Admittedly it was a terrible plan, maybe her worst ever, but Ann was totally out of ideas and honestly it kind of felt good to hug April. It allowed Ann to tell herself she was making progress, simply based on the fact that April hadn't shoved her off or threatened her with physical violence, which was actually kind of surprising. Sure April didn't hug back, and tensed up every time Ann moved towards her and stayed like that throughout each embrace, but it still felt like progress. And honestly, Ann found she just liked hugging April for some reason.

"Thanks for the files April." Ann sighed as she was just about to let go of the younger brunette.

At that moment April suddenly pressed her nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. Ann froze and for a couple of seconds she tried to think what the hell April was doing, then she figured it out and frowned angrily. Of course April was trying to scare her off. Why wouldn't she? In fact Ann was surprised it had taken her this long to try. Well it wasn't going to work, not this time, Ann thought determinedly as she tightened the hug in a rare sign of immaturity.

She was going to let go shortly afterwards because honestly this was getting weird, but then April brought her hands up to rest against her back and for a few seconds Ann foolishly thought the other brunette was going to start hugging her back. Then April started gently rubbing her back and Ann saw red again and began hugging the scary girl even harder.

Then April grabbed her butt and Ann was forced to pull away a little and softly yell in frustration, "What is your problem?"

April shrugged and in her normal monotone voice replied, "You're the one being weird."

"No I'm not, you are!" Ann childishly shot back before she gave a long sigh of frustration and then asked, "Why don't you like me?"

Instead of once again insulting her or listing off a bunch of flimsy/mostly expired reasons April just stared at her with that patented blank stare for a few long seconds, then she did something Ann could have never expected and something which would change things between them forever.

April kissed her.

April lent forward and kissed her right on the mouth. April Ludgate pressed her lips against hers causing Ann to tense up, their roles being completely reversed as the older brunette became like a statue while the younger one moved her hand so she was holding her almost tenderly during the surprisingly soft brush of lips on lips.

Ann wasn't sure what happened next. It was like she blanked out for a while, her mind completely unable to process what was happening. Then all of a sudden April pulled away and just stared at her blankly again, Ann feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened and even more so by a sense of disappointment. She... she was overwhelmingly disappointed that April had stopped kissing her.

Before she could even begin processing that Ann was filled with even more disappointment as April disentangled herself from the now loose grip she had around her and scurried towards the door. Then to Ann's surprise April closed and locked her office door and then casually closed the blinds like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Then the 22-year-old turned back to her and smiled.

Ann had so desperately wanted to make this girl smile and now she was it was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen, the nurse feeling like she was going into cardiac arrest as April Ludgate slowly advanced on her. Technically she could have run away, yelled at the younger girl, put a stop to it right then and there, but Ann felt like she was paralysed and could literally do nothing except allow a girl half her age to kiss her again, the 'mature adult' being consumed by the tiny ball of terrifying which was April Ludgate.

For a little while Ann's head was so full of thoughts that they all became like white noise. Then April pushed her tongue into her mouth and Ann's mind when completely blank, the older brunette feeling like she blacked out or something. When she was able to think, and breathe, again April was kissing her neck and her hands were sliding up and down her back, although Ann was more preoccupied with the fact that her own hands were gently holding the other girl instead of pushing her away.

She tried to rectify this, but her hands wouldn't cooperate so instead Ann just whimpered, "April... stop..."

"Why?" April asked in her usual monotone.

Ann had lots of reasons but with April still kissing her neck all she could think of was the most obvious one, "You're married. To my ex."

Slowly sliding her hand underneath Ann's shirt April asked, "So?"

So this was wrong, Ann thought, but those words never left her lips as they became lost in a incoherent moan, all just from having April's hands sliding against her skin. And not particularly sensitive skin either, just her back and sides, those hands moving underneath her shirts somehow ridiculously erotic to the older brunette. Then April removed her bra strap with one fluid motion, Ann opening her mouth to protest again only to be instantly silenced by the other girl's tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

Again Ann felt like she blacked out or something, the nurse luckily regaining her senses much sooner but not enough to stop April from removing her bra. Or lifting her up slightly and pushing her back so she ended up sitting on her desk. Or sliding her hands under the front of her shirt to play with her tits. Or to stop the younger girl from kissing her, Ann's treacherous hands even wrapping around the back of April's neck to pull the other brunette deeper into the lip lock.

During all this Ann found herself less focusing on all the reasons they should stop and more on how good this felt. How soft April's lips were. How knowing. How lacking in stubble. And her hands, oh God her hands. They were so... very... not clumsy. Not at all clumsy, every single touch feeling deliberate and knowing in a way Ann had never experienced before, the other girl massaging her modest sized boobs until her nipples were painfully hard. Then instead of tweaking them to a painful degree or continuing the gentle action until it became torturous like Ann briefly feared April did something so much worse.

Namely slide a hand directly into her pants, Ann feeling like she went white as a sheet as she realise just how much trouble she was in.

Oh God, she couldn't ever remember being this wet, April pressing her ruined panties against her wetness until she was in an even worse state. It was then April finally broke the kiss to look at Ann quizzically for a few long moments. Then a subtle, yet at the same time very obvious at this close distance, look crossed April's face.

"I get it now." April said, her voice almost sounding sympathetic for her.

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

Either way Ann stammered in what had to be the least dignified way possible, "Wha, what?"

"You're gay." April said, both her tone and most of all her words leaving Ann devastated.

It wasn't true... was it? No. NO! She would know if she was gay, and she definitely wasn't, no matter how sure of herself April sounded. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, Ann just... wasn't. SHE WASN'T! Dammit, why wasn't she as sure as she should be?

Suddenly realising she had been silent for almost a minute Ann blurted out, "I'm, I'm not."

"You are." April said knowingly, "That's why you're so obsessed with getting me to like you."

Ann blushed and softly repeated, "I'm not."

On the surface April's expression didn't seem to change but being this close to her Ann could notice the subtle differences. Those subtle differences worried her for a few seconds, then April pushed what was left of her panties aside and started gently sliding her fingertips along the bare flesh of her now exposed pussy, prompting Ann to let out a gasp which quickly turned into a cry and then a long moan.

Her eyelids feeling heavy Ann almost gave into the sensations overwhelming her. But no, she needed to stop this. This was wrong. She wasn't gay. And even if she was, which she wasn't, but hypothetically if she was April was the last girl she should be having sex with. So Ann would tell April to stop. More firmly this time. Really, really mean it when she told April she didn't want this and even if she did it couldn't happen. That's what Ann would tell April, a long with a lot of other things.

Any second now. Any second she would stop April from rubbing her pussy, regardless of how good it felt.

"It's ok." April said, awaking Ann from her thoughts, "Eight people working in an office together. One of us was bound to be gay. Looks like that's you, Man Perkins."

Ann wanted to point out that particular insult didn't really work in this scenario, or that there was arguably less than eight people actually working in the Parks Department or more than eight if you want to count the entire public building, but she was distracted by April's soothing tone. It almost sounded like the other brunette was trying to comfort her, the insult coming in at the end as an afterthought, as if April was uncomfortable being nice to Ann and had to ruin the moment. But it didn't, Ann feeling all warm inside because of the gesture.

"And hey, this means your obsession with me is less weird..." April said, naturally having to ruin the moment, "I still don't like you though."

Suddenly feeling incredibly annoyed Ann opened her mouth to protest those statements for multiple reasons however she was once again silenced, first by a moan escaping her lips and then by April gluing her mouth to hers. Which Ann welcomed like never before because it muffled her moan which was the loudest yet thanks to April slipping her index finger inside of her.

Inside her. April Ludgate was inside her. Another girl was inside her. A girl over ten years her junior was sliding a finger inside her pussy, and it felt so amazingly good. But not as amazing as feeling that finger sliding in and out of her, April quickly beginning to fuck her at a steady rhythm which of course broke Ann's brain again. Over and over again the fact she was being fucked by another girl and that other girl was April echoed through Ann's mind, the poor nurse unable to do anything but sit there on her desk and get fucked.

Her pencils and pens were sticking into her back thanks to the little pot she kept on her desk and unfortunate positioning, some of her things had been knocked to the floor when she had been forced onto her desk, her lips were swollen and her clothes were in disarray so it would be difficult to come up with an excuse if someone came knocking, and oh yeah, another girl was practically forcing herself on her. Literally? Technically? It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Not to Ann. She just wanted more of this ridiculous pleasure.

And it was ridiculous, that word seeming like the perfect description in Ann's head as no guy had ever made her feel this way with just his finger. She wasn't even sure a guy had made her feel this way with, well, anything. Which briefly made Ann whimper, but then as if sensing her distress April pushed her middle finger inside her, that second digit sliding alongside the first to give Ann even more of that ridiculous pleasure which she was quickly learning to crave.

Then April was curling those fingers upwards, and rubbing her clit with her thumb, the younger brunette relentlessly using that combination, hitting exactly the right spot every single time for half a dozen thrusts and then Ann was cumming. She was cumming quicker than she ever had before, and harder, her entire body trembling in April's arms. Or arm as the case may be, April busy using the other one to continuously pump her fingers in and out of Ann's love hole throughout her orgasm.

Thankfully April slow down when Ann's climax subsided, the younger girl bringing her slowly down from her high with what had to be practised ease. Ann sighed into April's mouth, which made a nice change of pace from all that screaming and crying, the nurse relaxing as she prepared for the assistant to pull out of her. Instead April waited until the longest and hardest orgasm of Ann's life was completely over and then she started building up the pace again, Ann whimpering into the other brunette's mouth in what might have been a second of protest before she surrendered her body to April again.

Normally Ann was lucky if she could cum once during sex, experience and self-exploration teaching the nurse she was hard to please and could only cum once. Then April obliterated that long standing belief by effortlessly fucking her to five powerful climaxes, the terrifying girl which sometimes reminded Ann of a robot out of a sci-fi film pumping her pussy with machine-like efficiency for what felt like hours as she brought her up and down for each orgasm so she didn't become too overwhelmed. Otherwise Ann was sure she would have fainted.

When April finally removed her fingers, broke the kiss and pulled back slightly Ann let out a little whine and tried to reattach their lips, but her arms were too weak to pull April forwards and she didn't have the energy to move a muscle. She could barely focus on April staring at her, Ann finding that her vision was blurry and she felt kind of drunk. The former was probably down to keeping her eyes closed for so long. As for the latter, well, that wasn't exactly a mystery.

Interrupting her thoughts April murmured, "My turn?"

Ann wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but she found herself nodding her head. Or maybe she was just having trouble keeping her head up, Ann still not sure how she was conscious. Regardless she was suddenly being pulled off of her desk and onto the floor, April's hand in her hair strongly 'encouraging' her to remain on her knees. She did, with some effort, Ann finally refocusing as April pulled up her skirt, pulled her panties aside and took the nurse's previous position on the desk.

There was then a pause as a still very much overwhelmed, and quite frankly exhausted, Ann stared at April nonchalantly waiting for her. Ok, if she was honest Ann was mostly staring at a particular part of April, and while she had seen her fair share of genitalia as a nurse and thought nothing of it this was the first time she had seen another woman's private parts in anything that could have been considered erotic. Which of course only made Ann more overwhelmed and hesitant to do what was expected of her, which didn't please April one bit.

"God Ann, stop being so selfish!" April moaned as she reached out, grabbed hold of Ann's hair again and shoved the older woman's face into her crotch, "Don't make me regret helping you."

Ann wanted to protest the idea April was helping her. Or ask exactly how she thought she was helping her. Or even what the hell was going on. But it seemed more important to concentrate on getting April's hand off of her hair and her face away from the younger brunette's sex. That seemed to be the most important thing. The thing she should do first. The thing she had to do because it was the right thing. She just couldn't seem to make herself do it.

The problem was she was tired. That's all. She didn't like the smell or anything, and she certainly wasn't curious, and it definitely wasn't flattering that April seems so... wet. And most of all Ann didn't like the way being pressed against another girl's sex caused her lips to touch female arousal and she absolutely didn't like the taste. It was just that... after what April had just done, it would be rude to at least not to try and return the favour. And maybe if she just tried and did a lousy job, either accidentally or on purpose, April would just sigh and storm off in a huff. Problem solved.

So Ann stuck out her tongue and began licking another girl's pussy. Licking April's pussy. Ann was on her knees in her own office licking the pussy of a work colleague who just so happen to be eleven years her junior and her ex-boyfriend's wife, the brunette nurse blushing furiously as she thought of sweet, simple Andy. What would he think if he could see her now? What would Leslie think if she could see her now? What would any of them think, Ann suddenly having a horrible vision of the entire Parks department walking in to find her with her head in between April's legs.

That horrifying vision had Ann once again trying to pull herself away but instead her treacherous body took over again and she only lapped harder at April's cunt. Which in turn caused more girl juice to coat her tongue, after a while the sweet flavour thankfully wiping her mind of any distressing thoughts as she became obsessed with getting more of that heavenly juice.

At first Ann did that by simply licking April harder, her tongue sliding over the other girl's downstairs lips as fast as she possibly could. Then she wrapped her mouth around those sweet downstairs lips and began gently sucking, Ann's eyelids fluttering as April's addictive juices began sliding pretty much directly down her throat. Finally she pushed her tongue inside April's love tunnel and began thrusting in and out, Ann literally beginning to fuck the other girl with her tongue, only occasionally pausing to swallow when her mouth was overflowing with April's pussy cream.

It didn't seem possible but through it all April remained completely silent, Ann only dully aware of it at first but when she really became devoted to giving April her turn it drove Ann crazy. Guys had always been keen to give her praise, for better or worse, even when she wasn't trying that hard. But now she was desperately trying to please April and the frustrating girl didn't seem to be even flinching. What the hell?

Becoming determined to get a reaction out of the infuriating 22-year-old Ann increased the pace of the tongue fucking and the force of the sucking. When that didn't work she exchanged her tongue for her fingers, thrusting first one and then two digits into April's welcoming cunt. At the same time Ann wrapped her lips around April's clit and began sucking first gently on it but then with an ever increasing force. That finally got a few soft grunts and groans from April, Ann finding herself living for those noises as she slammed her fingers in and out of the assistant's pussy until it clampdown on those fingers like a vice so that she could barely move them.

Guessing, correctly, that April was cumming Ann moved her mouth down so she could find out what girl cum tasted like. The answer was even better than regular pussy juice, the difference being that Ann loved the flavour and craved more instantly, the nurse becoming completely lost in fucking the younger girl with her mouth, tongue and fingers.

The next thing she was really aware of April was pushing her away, Ann looking up to see if she had done anything wrong and finding herself locking eyes with the panting younger girl. Then she realised exactly what she had just done and blushed furiously, Ann just kneeling there on the floor with her clothes dishevelled and her face covered in April's cum as the younger brunette casually stood up, pushed her clothes back into place and then walked towards the door. When she reached it April turned and stared blankly at Ann for a few long seconds before a tiny smirk crossed her face.

"You're right." April said, the undertone of sarcasm sounding deafening in the quiet room, "You're not gay. And you're definitely not obsessed with me because you want me to like-like you or anything."

With that April unlocked the door, opened it and walked through it, Ann grateful that she also closed it behind her, the younger brunette leaving the older one dishevelled and completely dumbstruck.

**

"That was the first time I had sex with April." Ann explained softly to the camera, "I told myself it could never happen again, that I would stay away from her, but... honestly, if someone just gave you the best sex of your life, could you resist them?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

That first day she had sex with April wasn't exactly a productive day for Ann Perkins. It was fine at first, but then after the incident she couldn't even think coherently, that infuriating documentary crew that was always hanging around capturing hours upon hours of footage of her sitting at her desk and just staring into space with an expression on her face which mirrored the chaos that was going on inside her head.

Eventually she just buried her head in the desk and let out a rather pathetic sounding groan of, "Please... just leave me alone."

**

Thankfully the documentary crew respected her wishes this time around, although it probably wasn't because they had developed any kind of conscience. No, it was far more likely they were simply bored of filming her staring off into space, those jerks figuring the reason boring old Ann Perkins was upset wasn't that interesting. Well screw them, because this was a way bigger story than anything else they would ever get. Not that they would get the story, Ann would make sure of that, because no one could know.

No one could know that she fucked April Ludgate. Or perhaps more accurately April Ludgate fucked her. It definitely felt like the latter given there wasn't a moment Ann had felt in control, and for all her silent freaking out over what had happened Ann couldn't deny she felt fucked. As in well fucked. As in, oh my God, another girl whose half her age and hated her had given her the best sex of her life, and Ann had no idea what that meant for her future.

Would she have to quit the Parks Department? She loved working there, but how could she possibly go back and face her ex-boyfriend after having sex with his wife? How could she possibly maintain her cool around anyone else she was in the same room as April, the wicked girl no doubt flashing her a knowing evil grin at every opportunity to remind her of their moment of madness. And what about Leslie? How was she going to be able to keep this from her? Answer, she wasn't, and she would end up fired for having sex in the workplace with a girl half her age.

Then there was the little issue of the fact that despite what April said, and how mind blowing the sex had been, Ann wasn't gay.

She wasn't!

What happened with April was just some fluke, an accident, her own body playing some kind of weird trick on her, because Ann was thirty-five and if she was gay she would have figured it out by now. Ok, so maybe she could see why April, and perhaps even her own body, had made that mistake. None of her relationships with men had ever worked out and she was terrible at sex. But so what? Ann was sure that the same was true for many straight women, and April was totally messing with her to be mean, as per usual.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and poor Ann was far too lost in her own thoughts to realise the last thing she should be doing right now was talking to anyone, let alone who actually showed up on her doorstep.

"Oh God." Ann practically whimpered as she opened up her door to reveal April, "What are you doing here?"

"Andy was being lame." April shrugged dismissively, quickly ducking underneath Ann's right arm so she could gain access to Ann's house, "We couldn't agree on what to watch so I told him to do whatever he wanted, I was just going to come over here and have sex with you."

"OH GOD!" Ann loudly exclaimed as she slammed her front door closed, "April!"

"What? He just laughed and told me to have fun in his obvious 'yeah right' tone." April huffed, before a thoughtful look crossed her face, "Pity... I would have let him watch."

Ann was about to respond to that but she quickly restrained herself, briefly closing her eyes and taking a calming breath before focusing all her attention on the girl in front of her, "April, I... I don't really know what happened earlier, but-"

"I fucked you." April interrupted bluntly, "That's what happened earlier."

"I know that's what happened, but..." Ann practically growled before sighing in defeat, "But I don't know why I let you do that to me."

"You're gay for me, that's why." April smirked, advancing on the older brunette.

"No... no, no, no, no... that's not it at all, honestly, I'm not... April, you have to believe me, I... I, I..." Ann stammered, slowly retreating backwards until she had practically walk-through her entire apartment, her back bumping against her bedroom door at which point she whimpered, "I just wanted you to like me."

"Why?" April asked in her normal monotone voice.

Ann had an answer for that, several in fact, but her mind was drawing a complete blank, the poor older brunette eventually mumbling, "I... I, I don't know."

"I do." April said, leaning in to kiss her.

Ann should have stopped her. She should have stopped her earlier that day. However both then and now she was too stunned to do anything but just stand there like an idiot as April Ludgate pressed her lips against hers, the much younger girl effortlessly taking control of her just by doing that. And wrapping her arms around Ann and gently beginning to rub her back, sides and arms, but hey, who's counting.

The point was Ann found herself completely melting into April's arms and lips, and that was before April added her tongue into the mix. When she did that Ann felt herself being completely devoured by the scary intern, Ann almost wishing that was literally the case and April was turning into her true, monstrous form so she could literally eat her, because metaphorically being eaten by April seemed very much a possibility and something Ann wasn't sure she could live with.

Somewhere in her muddled mind Ann was vaguely aware of movement. As in she was being moved first to the side, then backward, and finally lowered down on something soft, but she never offered up any form of complaint. She couldn't, not when April's soft lips and body were glued to her own while the wicked tongue bullied hers into submission. Then those wonderful lips and that skilled tongue were being removed, Ann first whimpering because April was no longer kissing her, then because the younger brunette was moving away, then because she realised she was in her own bed now just waiting for another girl to fuck her.

Again she tried to protest, but no words could escape from her mouth. Not when April Ludgate was staring at her. Then stripping off her clothes, Ann biting her lip as she watched April reveal her tiny feminine body, just about each new piece of clothing being removed making Ann's heart beat faster and her pussy wetter. Then April slowly got back onto the bed, carefully lifting herself up to her feet and then walking across so she was standing directly over Ann's face. Then she dropped to her knees and all of a sudden April's pussy was right in front of her face, Ann still too shocked to say anything.

"This time, I go first." April explained as casually as a normal person would tell you the time.

For a few long seconds Ann stared at April's pussy, her mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what to do. Of course she knew what she should do, but Ann couldn't find the emotional strength to tell April no, that the younger girl needed to get off of her, to push the other brunette off of her if need be. Not that she felt like she had the physical strength to push the tiny girl away, Ann's entire body feeling numb with shock at what was happening to her. To her shame there was another reason as well, desire. Unfamiliar, scary, and most importantly forbidden desire which made it difficult not to just stick out her tongue and slide it over the wet flesh in front of her which smelt ridiculously good to her.

"Hurry up Ann." April sighed in annoyance, "We both know you want this."

With her eyes getting blurry from unshed tears Ann whimpered, "I shouldn't."

April rolled her eyes, thought about it for a long moment, and then asked, "Would you like me to take the choice away from you."

There was another pause, and then with tears finally rolling down her cheeks Ann practically whispered, "Yes."

A tiny chuckle of disbelief escaped April's lips, then she reached down and yanked Ann's hair to make sure the older woman was looking up at her when she practically growled, "Eat my pussy Ann! Eat it right here, right now, or I'll fuck you tomorrow in front of everyone! You know you'd let me do it."

The last part was added a few seconds later as an obvious afterthought, but it had Ann whimpering because she knew it was true, and also because the idea of April fucking her in the middle of the Parks department made Ann's pussy horrifyingly wet. For a few moments Ann wondered how April would do it, whether the girl would finger her again like she had when they were alone in her office or whether she would use her tongue or whether she would just force Ann to her knees and force her to service her. Then there was another tug on her head and Ann opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slid it over April's pussy lips.

Just like last time the first lick momentarily took all of Ann's problems away as the nurse's entire world became April's pussy. That yummy treat in front of her face with those wonderfully addicting juices, Ann slowly lapping at the first like a kitten with the saucer of milk. Then she began an ever-increasing rhythm contortions lashing April's pussy lips with her tongue, Ann lingering on the young girl's clit because it caused the most erotic sounds she'd ever heard to escape April's mouth.

After who knows how long of this April lowered herself down further so that Ann's head was pressed against the bed sheets and her face was smothered in the frightening girl's cunt. The good part about that was April's downstairs lips when our pressed firmly against Ann's upstairs lips so that the younger brunette's delicious juices flowing pretty much directly into the older brunette's mouth and down her throat, Ann forced to switch almost exclusively to simply gulping down all the liquid April was giving her because if she didn't she might not survive. The bad part was April started grinding on her face, meaning some of the heavenly liquid escaped her now ravenous mouth.

It got so much worse when April started literally fucking her face with her cunt, something Ann wouldn't have thought was possible for a woman to do to another, or a man for that matter, but there was no other way she could describe this. And when she found herself frantically licking April's clit to make a girl half her age provide more pussy cream for her to try and swallow, most of the liquid covering her face and soaking up into her hair, Ann suddenly had a moment of perfect clarity.

While April was terrifying and willing to do all sorts of things for her own amusement she valued her job at the Parks and Recreations Department, and if she really did fuck Ann or anyone in the middle of the offices in the middle of the day she would be fired for sure. And the girl had offered to take her choice away, which was insane, because that meant Ann had to make the choice to ask April to take her choice away. Essentially Ann had made her choice in that moment, Ann doing the wrong thing yet again and somehow tricking herself into believing April was forcing her to do something.

Sure, April had been aggressive since the moment she showed up on her doorstep, before then even, but Ann could have stopped her at any time. She should have stopped her. It shouldn't have been that difficult, even if they were both short April wasn't very athletic while at her age Ann had to work out to stay in shape. So really she had no excuses, Ann had once again given into these new, scary and exciting desires and now here she was, lying on her back with April riding her face.

For a second Ann was so horrified with herself for her weakness she actually thought she might be able to convince herself to stop greedily licking April's clit and swallowing the much younger girl's pussy juices. Then it happened again. The most heavenly liquid Ann had ever known flooded her mouth, this time the older woman instantly recognising it as April's cum. April was cumming in her mouth, Ann overwhelmed with excitement at having pleased the other girl. At having made the younger girl cum in her mouth. At having made another girl cum in her mouth, Ann feeling the most bizarre rush of achievement and satisfaction.

Ann also felt ravenous hunger for girl cum, the first heavenly drop making her berserk, but even as she glued her mouth to April's cum leaking hole and started frantically gulping for all she was worth the majority of the precious liquid ended up covering her face. That was partly because April wouldn't stop shaking and grinding on top of her, Ann trying to hold the tiny girl in place but she was just too overwhelmed by this experience to even slow the other brunette down. Essentially Ann was completely powerless, and all she could do was desperately try to swallow as much of what was quickly becoming her favourite liquid ever until April was done with her.

Without any warning April got off of Ann's face, the nurse whimpering as it felt like only a second ago the younger girl started cumming. At the exact same time it felt like hours, Ann's mouth and tongue aching from all the work she had been doing and she practically felt drunk from April's girl cum. Was that a thing? Probably not, and as someone medically trained Ann felt silly for even thinking it, but while she could teach a class on sex education it turned out she didn't actually know that much about sex, because wow, just eating April's pussy was way more satisfying than just about any sex she'd had with a man.

Not that Ann didn't want April to return the favour, she really, really wanted her too, but right now her mouth was so sore it didn't feel like she could even ask for it. To be fair April didn't look in any condition to give it, Ann eventually turning her head to see that her co-worker was lying beside her and her whole body was flushed as she desperately gasped for breath.

Like that to brunettes lay for several long minutes, Ann silently wondering things like would she ever get April's taste out of her mouth, or the smell of this terrifying girl out of her bed and the clothes she was wearing. Another question was, did she want too, Ann having to admit part of her like the idea of being haunted by April Ludgate, particularly the part where April would be the first thing she would smell in the morning and the last thing she would smell at night, that sent no doubt giving her some very pleasant dreams.

Then April finally sat up, "Well, bye."

"Hey! What about me?" Ann protested.

"What about you?" April shrugged as she got off the bed, and then just as Ann was really getting angry she looked directly at her for the first time during this conversation and in that monotone voice of hers added, "You're not gay. Remember?"

There was a long pause, and then mostly because she was desperate to be touched, Ann looked down and mumbled, "I... I, I might be a little gay."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" April slowly grinned, cartoonishly putting her hand up to her ear.

For a moment Ann continued looking down, then she forced herself to look April in the eye and said, "I might be a tiny little bit gay. Just for you. Or something. I really don't know, and... and April, please, torture me about this later... just, you know..."

"Fuck you?" April offered, and then when Ann just nodded weakly the younger brunette added, "Is that what nice, normal girl Ann Perkins wants? Does she want me, another girl, to fuck her like the slutty lesbian she is?"

"Yes." Ann whimpered.

Tilting her head April asked, "Then why are you still wearing clothes?"

There was a moment's pause, then Ann rushed to strip her clothing off of her in what had to be record time for her, probably ruing it all in the process as she pretty much literally ripped it off her body. In fairness the shirt was already ruined thanks to April's cum escaping her mouth and running in all directions, but that didn't stop the fact that it was kind of embarrassing just how obviously needy she now was, that neediness a source of great amusement to April who smiled wickedly. Ann could remember when she'd do just about anything to see that smile. Now she just wanted to make it go away, because it was causing shivers to run through her body which were both delightful and terrifying.

Once Ann was lying back down on the bed again, this time completely naked, April gave her a long look and then smirked, "Too easy."

Ann panicked as April turn to leave, the aching to cum older brunette almost literally crying as she called out, "No April, please don't go, I'll do anything!"

Stopping by her clothes April turned around and flashed Ann another worrying smirk, "Anything?"

Ann gulped, then nodded, then when that didn't appear to be enough looked down nervously and mumbled, "Anything."

There was another pause between them, and then April slowly crawled onto the bed and along Ann's body like some kind of predator stalking its prey, lightly pushing Ann when the time came so she ended up on her back. Then when they were face to face April gently pressed her body down against Ann's and the older woman couldn't help but let out a soft moan of joy. It was partly because just the feeling of April's small boobs and wet pussy pressing against her own was providing some much-needed stimulation, but it was also because their body seemed perfectly fit together like two jigsaw pieces put in the right place.

"Do you have a dildo or something I can use on you?" April asked, yanking Ann back to reality.

Blushing furiously Ann shook her head.

"Really?" April questioned in a mixture of disbelief and disgust before sighing indignantly, "Fine, whatever. I guess I kinda, sorta wanted to try this anyway."

Ann opened her mouth to ask April what she meant, but she was rendered speechless when the infuriating 22-year-old girl quickly crawled down her body so that her face was hovering over the thirty-something woman's pussy. She then just stared at it for an eternity, Ann honestly feeling like she stopped breathing for a few brief seconds, then April looked up at her with an evil smirk and then without moving from that position reached up and twisted Ann's nipples hard enough to make her cry out in pain.

"For future reference, lesbians like you love foreplay. They can spend hours just playing with each other's titties, a little bit like this!" April explained, emphasising her point at the end by twisting Ann's nipples even harder, "You should try not to skip it... but if, I don't know, one of you had just spent ages eating pussy like it was your job, or had been in a super long car ride and the whole time thought about the awesome pussy eating she was going to get once she arrived, skipping the foreplay might be ok. Or at least I think so, but then again I'm not a lesbian slut like you."

Somehow these words cut Ann to the bone, even if she should be expecting nothing less from April. In fact by the terrifying younger girl's standards she had been downright nice, especially when Ann had totally lost her mind to her need for sex, that overwhelming need still controlling her as instead of insisting she wasn't gay Ann just closed her eyes, tilted her head back and whimpered pathetically, the mature adult of the Parks department once again surrendering her body to the assistant.

Honestly she was expecting more pain, either the physical kind or the psychological kind, Ann honestly unsure which would be worse at this point. So the long, slow, gentle lick to her pussy took her completely by surprise, Ann's eyelids shooting wide open and an extremely loud moan escaping her lips as she experienced some of the most intense pleasure of her life. The intensity was repeated over and over again, April starting to lap at her twat with wonderfully long, slow and gentle licks which started from the bottom of her pussy lips all the way up to her clit.

At the same time April's grip on her nipples loosened to the point that she was just gently holding them, then after a while she began to gently massage them. It was just the flesh of her boobs at first, mostly, but then April got focused on tweaking her nipples with suppressing gentleness and efficiency, the additional feeling this caused making Ann feel like she was going to explode from sensory overload.

For a while it all seemed wonderful, Ann wondering why April would ever make her feel this good. Ok, so the 22-year-old had done something similar earlier in the day, but that was to proved that the nurse was at least a little gay, something which in this moment Ann couldn't bring herself to deny. Surely April didn't need more proof, so why was April doing this?

Then it all became clear, the overwhelming pleasure turning into unbearable agony as Ann's desire to cum became a burning need which threatened to burn her alive from the inside out. Ann desperately racked her brain to see if she could come up with the medical term for it, but she couldn't think clearly about that or anything else, her entire world becoming April's tongue on her cunt and April's hands on her tits, the poor nurse writhing in her own bed as she was sexually tortured by a girl half her age.

Suddenly April's tongue was no longer on her cunt, it was inside it. April's tongue was inside her. April was inside her. April freaking Ludgate was inside her, the evil 22-year-old girl making her feel more pleasure than anyone or anything ever had, even Ann's idea of pleasure being redefined as April began thrusting her tongue in and out of her. Fucking her. April was fucking her. Again. This time with her tongue, April freaking Ludgate tongue fucking Ann so ridiculously good.

Just when Ann didn't think it could get any better she came in April's mouth, the younger brunette wrapping her mouth tightly around the older brunette's pussy lips in a tight seal much in the way Ann had done when the positions were reversed so she could swallow as much girl cum as possible. Of course Ann was only faintly aware of this, and the fact that eventually April replaced her tongue with a couple of fingers as the other girl easily broke the previous record for making Ann cum.

Over and over again Ann experienced the greatest pleasure of her life, the mature woman screaming, writhing and bucking furiously but never able to even slow April down for a second, the ecstasy almost becoming torturous again just before exhaustion took over and Ann slipped into blissful relief of unconsciousness.

**

The next morning Ann found herself sitting in her living room wearing only a fluffy bath-robe and staring off into space again with the exact same expression which had been on her face yesterday, her eyes eventually focusing on the camera which had somehow ended up in front of her face, but honestly, she was still too stunned to get angry at this latest violation of her privacy.

There was no trace of April, other than the smell of the other girl on her sheets, and while it was possible she had dreamt every wonderful/horrifying thing that happened yesterday Ann knew it actually happened. She just had no idea what, if anything, she was going to do about it. What could she do? She felt completely at the mercy of April Ludgate, and amongst all of the questions rattling around in her head the most prominent one was why was she actually enjoying April having power over her?

Was she really some kind of submissive lesbian? A... what was the word... a bottom? And why did April Ludgate have to discover this about her, and why did she have to like it?

After staring into the camera for a long time she voiced her internal conflict, "Seriously, what's going on? What's happening?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Again Ann Perkins found herself staring into a camera, kind of hoping that it would just go away while for the millionth time she thought about the infuriating April Ludgate. About what was going on with them, how could Ann put a stop to it, and did she really want to put a stop to it? Then the cameraman gave a forced cough, making Ann focus on the camera again.

Sighing dramatically she decided to give them something, "It continued like that for a while. April showing up at my house or my office whenever she damn well pleased, making me eat her pussy on command before or after fingering me to an admittedly wonderful climax. Or ten. Then one day I got a note from her job at the house and, well... could you say no?"

As usual the camera crew didn't answer, leaving Ann to remember that fateful night were the last of her resolve was broken and she became consumed by a girl over 10 years her junior.

**

How April managed to sneak a note into her locker in the hospital changing rooms was still a mystery to Ann, but while worrying and a little creepy it also made Ann feel all warm inside. After all, April had gone through a lot of trouble to get her that note, so she almost didn't mind that the younger girl didn't return any of her calls or texts about it. Of course all of those messages featured Ann insisting she couldn't possibly do what the note requested, something the note made very clear April didn't want to hear.

So ultimately, knowing April wouldn't accept any of her very valid excuses, Ann had showed up at the home April shared with her husband/Ann's ex-boyfriend Andy, the older brunette barely having enough time to knock on the door before the younger brunette grabbed her and shoved her inside. Poor Ann barely had a chance to open her mouth, the mature adult wanting so desperately to argue why she really shouldn't be here, but of course April shoved her tongue down her throat, meaning of course that Ann could do nothing but melt into the 22-year-old's arms.

"God Ann, what took you so long?" April huffed when she finally broke the kiss.

"I, I... I have a full-time job April!" Ann stammered, still dazed from the kiss, "I'm a nurse, remember? Why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

"Probably because you seem too." April crumbled, pulling back to look Ann up and down.

"Well I didn't-" Ann began.

"Nobody cares!" April interrupted harshly before scowling, "You're not even dressed slutty."

Ann blushed, "I thought this was pretty slutty. You even said so yourself."

"Yeah, before we were fucking, but now I actually want you to look slutty so this should be at least a few sizes smaller." April argued, grabbing onto Ann's shirt without warning and quickly sliding her hands up to the other brunette's boobs, "You've got perky tits and a nice, firm ass... for a woman of your advanced years."

"Oh... thanks, I guess?" Ann blushed furiously.

"Oh don't thank me, because if you don't start showing off these goodies soon, I'm going to have to punish you." April said in a somehow more menacing voice than usual, before standing back and sighing, "Are you at least wearing sexy underwear?"

"Ye, yes." Ann stammered.

"Show me." April demanded.

"Right here?" Ann blushed again.

April nodded, "I told you, Andy isn't here. He's having a guys night or whatever. Now take off your clothes!"

Ann did as she was told, again asking herself when it had become so difficult to say no to April Ludgate. She had said it before, right? She was sure April had said something obnoxious or mean and she had no problem shooting her down. Or maybe that was the problem. Before April was just being a brat, now she was giving Ann more sexual pleasure than the poor nurse could have ever imagined, leaving her at the complete mercy of this terrifying nutcase.

"That's more like it." April grinned widely as Ann revealed she was at least wearing a matching lease bra and panties, "That's definitely what a slut like you should be wearing. Mmmmmm, maybe I should make you wear it to work?"

"Don't even joke about that April!" Ann warned.

"You would, wouldn't you?" April grinned, the way Ann looked down and blushed answering her question, "If I told you to come to work in just a bra and panties you'd do it! God Ann, you're such a naughty slut."

Wanting desperately to shut the other girl up, but unable to think of a good verbal response, Ann suddenly grabbed April and shoved her tongue down her throat. Which almost immediately backfired, because Ann only had a couple of seconds of feeling like she had the upper hand before April easily regained control by bullying Ann's tongue into submission with her own, leaving the poor older woman a limp little puppet in her arms. And as she waited to be used by the younger girl Ann soon found herself whimpering into April's mouth as the scary assistant unhooked her bra and slipped it off her with the greatest of ease before doing the same to her panties.

Once she was standing there completely naked Ann broke the kiss, or at least was allowed to do so, pulled back and whimpered, "Please stop teasing me April. This isn't funny."

"It's kind of funny." April disagreed, glancing down at the goodies before her, "And I'm laughing on the inside, but if you want me to fuck you like the naughty little lesbian slut you are, all you have to do is ask."

Knowing exactly what April wanted Ann close her eyes briefly to gather up all her courage, then she opened them again and clearly stated, "Fuck me! Fuck me April. Please fuck me like the naughty little lesbian slut I am."

For a moment April was her usual emotionless self, then she grinned wickedly, "Good girl."

What felt like less than a second later Ann was back in what was becoming one of her favourite places, namely wrapped in April's arms with the other brunette's tongue almost literally down her throat. The next thing she knew she was being pushed back onto the bed her ex-boyfriend shared with his wife, the place that they had most likely consummated their relationship and then soon after their marriage, and now she was naked on it with his fully clothed wife grinding down over her, Ann so horny in that moment she felt like she could cum if April just kept grinding their bodies together like this.

It had happened before, albeit with April naked too, but it was not to be this time as the younger girl eventually broke the kiss and move down Ann's body slightly to latch her mouth onto her tits. Which of course just left Ann to moan, groan, whimper and cry out as for the next few minutes April when back and forth between her boobs, making the already pretty stiff nipples painfully hard thanks to a series of licks, sucks, and bites. Then, after maybe slightly less foreplay to what she was used to, Ann let out an extra pathetic sounding whine as April started kissing her way down her stomach.

So far April had only ever fingered Ann. That wasn't a complaint because April had made Ann cum faster, harder and more frequently with her fingers than anyone else had ever done with any part of their body, however even when she was trying to put a stop to this madness Ann wondered what it would be like to have April go down on her. How would it feel? Would it be weird? Would it make her cum faster, harder and more frequently than being fingered by the wicked intern? Would it turn her into a 100% lesbian, if such a thing was even possible? Or would it finally break the spell April must have cast over her?

Ann got in answer to at least the first question right away, as the second April settled in between her thighs and gave her the first almost painfully slow lick, sliding her wicked tongue from the very bottom of Ann's pussy all the way to the top the nurse knew she could never describe this in a negative way. Because it felt good. oh so fucking good. Better than any man, better than anything she'd ever imagined, Ann's head shooting back as she let out an almost deafening cry as she was overwhelmed by pleasure.

On some level she somehow knew April had a big self-satisfied smirk on her face right now, but Ann couldn't care less. She didn't care about anything except the amazing pleasure she was now feeling, Ann desperately wanting the beautiful 22-year-old girl to lick her mature pussy just like this forever. At the exact same time she wanted more. Wanted April to make her cum more badly than she had ever wanted it before, which was really saying something. However Ann was incapable of speech right now. Hell, she was barely capable of thought.

All Ann was really aware of in the first few minutes of her first girl on girl pussy eating was the long slow licks April was dishing out. When thinking became a little easier she noted that it was a little weird, especially when she looked downwards in between her legs to spot the long-haired brunette body of a girl half her age. However like with everything else the weirdness somewhat added to it. It was incredibly shameful to admit it even silently to herself but part of Ann got off on the fact that she was having an unbelievably taboo affair with a younger woman. And considering how much April got her off, well, Ann was surprised she hadn't melted from the intensity of what she was feeling.

In a way perhaps that's exactly what had happened. Perhaps Ann had melted away and all that was left was a little puddle of flesh and bone. Which again was weird, but as good as explanation as any for why she just laid there for a few minutes whimpering, crying and moaning in pure pleasure as April licked her pussy. Then all of a sudden it wasn't enough, and the once wonderful pleasure gave way to overwhelming need for more, Ann willing to cast aside all modesty just to get what she now so desperately wanted.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd fuck me! Mmmmmmm fuck, please April, make me cum!" Ann cried out, desperately clutching the sheets to take her mind off the aching need to cum, "Please? Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee, make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Be careful Ann, that almost sounded like a demand." April said in a warning tone after removing her mouth completely from Ann's cunt and smacking it a few times with her hand to punish the older woman.

"No, no, no, no, I, aaaaahhhhh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Ann whimpered, crying out again as April first gave her pussy one hard smack, then a series of them to make her shut up.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Man Perkins!" April scolded the older brunette, "I just want you to ask me properly for what you so desperately need. Come on, beg me to fuck your old dyke cunt with my girl tongue. That you need another girl to fuck you, because it's the only way a naughty lesbian slut like you can get off. Tell me Ann, tell me what a freaking lezzie whore you are. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck your old dyke cunt and make you cum like the naughty lesbian slut you are!"

Ann whimpered, threw her head back and wished she had the power to resist. Wished that April didn't have some kind of weird power over her. That she had some semblance of control and/or dignity left. But instead she started to shamelessly babble, Ann almost completely unaware of what she was actually saying because they were just words.

In that moment Ann would say anything to be allowed to cum, "Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, April please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee fuck my old dyke cunt with your girl tongue and make me cum like a slut! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, I need another girl to fuck me, because ooooooooooh, because it's the only way a naughty lesbian slut like me can get off. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, I'm a freaking lezzie whore who badly wants you to fuck my old dyke cunt and make me cum like the naughty lesbian slut I am! Please April, please, please, please, please ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, fuck me like a lesbian slut and make me cum! I'm gay April! You're right, I'm gay, a lesbian, a dyke slut, whatever you want to call me, I'm it AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCK ME!"

After that Ann became completely incoherent. She tried to say more, just on the off chance that April would take pity on just how desperate she was or she could find a way to offer April something she wanted in exchange for giving Ann the orgasm she so desperately wanted. But it was no use, the second April slid her tongue into Ann's pussy all that was left was a quivering shell of a woman who couldn't stop whimpering, screaming and crying out in the most blissful pleasure she'd ever experienced.

In what was left of her mind part of Ann told herself she wasn't a lesbian, at least not completely. Because while it was still kind of upsetting to not realise she was bi and for April Ludgate of all people to make her realise this perhaps now obvious truth Ann still clung to the idea that her entire life hadn't been a lie, that she really had enjoyed her past relationships at least on some level, even though she had never known ecstasy like this existed.

Then she came. And it wasn't even the indescribable heaven of April fingering her, because it was so much better than that. Or at least a different level of heaven, because April was soon reminding her just how skilled her fingers were when she replaced her tongue with them inside Ann's cunt to squeeze another orgasm out of the older woman. She then went back and forth between her tongue and fingers, eventually settling on both thanks to Ann's clit which was apparently the perfect target for April's tongue as the 22-year-old's fingers hammered Ann's pussy through multiple climaxes.

Just as Ann thought she was about to slip into unconsciousness April removed her tongue and fingers from her pussy, causing the older woman to whimper pathetically. Part of Ann was relieved, because this meant she wouldn't be unconscious in April's presence which seemed like a bad idea. More importantly it meant they could continue having sex. Also it provided a few precious minutes to recover from her orgasms, Ann just blissfully quivering as after-shocks ran through her body.

When she had the strength to sit up slightly to look for her lover Ann's eyes went wide as she spotted a now completely naked April standing by her bedside drawers, strapping a large dildo around her waist. Despite everyone in the office thinking she was a prude Ann knew full well what that was, she just didn't think after the amazing tongue fucking she had just taken that she could possibly survive getting dildo fucked too. Unfortunately for her she was barely conscious as it was, and even if she had energy to object her throat was so sore Ann wasn't sure any coherent sound would come out.

April didn't seem to have that problem, "Ann, you've had like hundreds and thousands of boyfriends, right? So you must be pretty great at sucking cock? Huh?"

Ann blushed and mumbled, "I, I guess-"

"Great, why don't you come over here and prove you're good at something for a change." April said dryly, adding with a small smile, "Other than eating pussy, of course. No denying you were born to do that."

Absurdly Ann was actually grateful April added that last part. She was actually worried for a second. How insane was that? Of course this whole situation was insane as Ann should have been offended enough by everything April said to give the little brat a piece of her mind and then storm out in a huff while threatening April to never, ever speak of this thing between them ever again. Instead she slowly forced herself off of the bed and kneeled in front of April like a puppy trying to please its master.

It wasn't easy, first because her legs felt like jelly and all she could do was stumble off the bed and literally crawl over to the other girl. Then when she grabbed the dildo by the base and guided it into her mouth Ann was faced with the second problem, she wasn't that experienced at sucking cock. Sure, she did it when she first started going out with a guy either to make him think she wasn't a total prude or to make sure he was lubricated for her pussy, but she never really got an urge to do it, like when her mouth watered at the thought of eating April's pussy.

So, as Ann began bobbing her head up and down on the fake cock while rapidly salivating on it, she knew it was only a matter of time before April began criticising her. She tried to put it off for as long as she could by putting more effort into this blow job than any other BJ she had ever given, but that just seemed to speed up the process, Ann's stomach turning as she heard a dramatic sigh from April, the younger girl clearly displeased with her performance as she tried and failed to get all of the cock into her mouth.

"God Ann, is this really the best you can do?" April huffed in disbelief, "Oh my God, I feel so sorry for all those men caught in your Venus fly trap. Oh God, you made Andy put up with this, didn't you? You made him suffer through lame ass blow jobs like this? God, you suck! Only not in the good way."

Disheartened more than ever before by April's words Ann redoubled her efforts, literally forcing the head of the strap-on into her throat. But that just made her eyes tear up and pretty quickly she had to pull away, violently coughing after a few seconds of having her windpipe so horribly stretched and filled. Again this only made things worse.

"Try harder or I'll face fuck you!" April threatened darkly.

Again Ann tried, and again her self-preservation prevented her from giving April what it was now so obviously the evil little assistant wanted. Which was another example of something which should have finally pushed Ann to leave, but instead she continue trying to push herself while continually glancing up at April in a silent plea for mercy she knew that the cruel 22-year-old would not give her.

"Fine! You want my help, I'll give it to you!" April growled, grabbing a firm hold of Ann's head and beginning to pump her hips back and forth, "This is how you should be sucking cock. With enthusiasm and passion, like you actually want to do it. Mmmmmm, fake it if you have too, just don't be lazy. Which means taking every inch that you can, Man Perkins. Oh come on, we both know you can take more than that. Don't act like you're not a total whore for cock. I've seen the way men stare at you. The way Andy stares at you. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, that's better, take it Ann! Take it, take it, take it, take it, TAKE IT!"

While she was talking April switched from simply pumping the few inches Ann was able to take in her mouth in and out of her lips to forcing inch after inch of dildo down Ann's throat, not stopping until every inch of the intimidating cock was choking her. Ann paid the price for this, tears filling her eyes and staining her cheeks with mascara, her throat muscles aching as they were obscenely stretched and of course her nose working overtime to compensate for the dildo cutting off her windpipe. She also violently gagged and whimpered around the huge dick, but April wouldn't be denied.

On the bright side April really seem to be enjoying it, especially when she could fuck Ann's mouth with the entire length of the cock, treating the poor older woman's throat like a whore's cunt. And somehow, in that moment, pleasing April was all that mattered. Ann didn't care about her own well-being, and she certainly didn't care about keeping even a shred of dignity, she just wanted to make April happy. And from the sounds of it, she was making April very happy indeed.

Perhaps a little too happy. If Ann didn't know better she'd think the cock was real. But that was impossible, so logically there must be another dildo inside the harness pushing into April's pussy. Either that or the harness was rubbing against April's sex in a way that Ann could imagine would be very pleasant, and the idea that she was physically pleasing the younger girl as well as mentally filled the allegedly mature brunette with such incredible happiness.

Although the same time she was incredibly grateful when April pulled the strap-on out of her mouth and ordered, "Ok, that's wet enough. Time for me to utter the phrase you've probably heard more than any other, get on the bed and spread your legs for me!"

Even as she frantically gasped for breath Ann did as she was told, crawling over to the bed and pulling herself up on it before turning around and spreading her legs as wide as she could. Her heart then fluttered as she spotted a huge grin on April's face, the wicked brunette slowly joining her on the bed and positioning herself in between her legs.

April then pressed her dildo to Ann's entrance and calmly whispered, "Beg for it."

"Please April, fuck me." Ann begged without hesitation, "Fuck me April. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please? Please fuck me April. Fuck me with your cock. I need your cock. I need it inside me. I need your cock inside my pussy. Please give it to me. Please, please, please, please, please, oh April... April... OOOOOOOHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDD APRIL!"

Ann was only begging for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity given that April slid her cock up and down her pussy lips, particularly teasing her clit and entrance in a way which had the previously tired nurse wide-awake and desperate for the penetration she was about to receive. Oh, and once she finally received it Ann let out probably the loudest moan of her life, the head of the dildo which had felt so big inside her mouth feeling so wonderfully good inside her cunt. Sure, there was a little discomfort, but Ann was so turned on from getting totally dominated by April that her body accepted the monster cock inside it with ease.

Which didn't go unnoticed by April, "God Ann, how many guys have you slept with?"

Blushing in embarrassment Ann could only moan loudly, knowing there was nothing she could say in her defence. True, she wasn't the slut April like to think she was. She'd just been with a reasonable amount of guys for her age, that's all. That part of the body was supposed to stretch anyway, and again, April just had her so turned on so much it shouldn't be that surprising that the dildo was sliding inside her with ease, and yet April broke eye contact to stare with disbelief at Ann's stretching love hole.

Ann was extremely relieved at this because it meant she could close her eyes, tilt her head back and just concentrate on moaning in pleasure. Well, that and continuing to hold her legs open, but that wasn't so bad now she was used to it and whatever embarrassment she received from exposing herself in such a graphic way was more than made up for by the pleasure of having her womanhood filled with big rubber cock. In fact if she was honest with herself the embarrassment only added to the pleasure in a really twisted way as it was another sign that a girl half her age had power over her.

Proving that again April roughly slapped one of her breasts, causing Ann to cry out in pain and open her eyes, ready to give the other girl a piece of her mind. Instead she just whimpered slightly when she saw the angry look on April's face, Ann bizarrely feeling a little afraid of what the more dominant brunette would do to her now but mostly upset that she had disappointed April.

"I said, keep your eyes on me slut!" April said darkly, this time slapping both of Ann's tits a couple of times before continuing, "I don't care if I'm not looking directly at you or not, you look at how much I'm enjoying stuffing your loose whore cunt! Do you understand me you old bitch?"

"Yes April, I'm sorry April." Ann whimpered pathetically.

"As you should be." April said, giving Ann another thrust, "Now, answer my earlier question!"

"What?" Ann asked, genuinely confused only to cry out as April smacked both her tits again.

"How many guys have you slept with?" April practically growled, leaning down so she was closer to the older woman's face.

"I, I, I... I don't know." Ann whimpered.

"Can't count that high?" April offered.

"No, it's just... a few nights have been kind of a blur, and while I've only had a few boyfriends I'm not exactly sure how many random hook ups I've had." Ann admitted.

"Oh Ann, you should always remember when you have sex." April sighed, feigning sympathy, "I guess it's just a sign of old age, or your slutty nature. Or maybe you just don't remember because all those poor guys were fucking a lesbian cunt and no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get you off because the only cocks you actually like aren't real. Oh well, on the bright side I can promise you Ann, you'll remember when we have sex. I promise you're going to remember each and every time I use you as my own personal lesbian slut."

Ann didn't doubt that, not just because April seemed to have a knack for making every time memorable but because Ann never wanted to forget a single second of being with this terrifying young woman. Because she could tell herself she was straight all day long, and maybe even make herself believe it, but when she was alone with the younger woman she was completely at April's mercy, and oh how Ann didn't want it any other way. She wanted to be April's personal lesbian slut, hence why she had practically given the other brunette an excuse to humiliate her again on a silver platter. She loved this, didn't want it to stop and above all else wanted to please April.

That proved a little difficult considering April obviously still wanted Ann to continue looking at her, and to do that the older woman had to use every ounce of self-control not to close her eyes and drop her head back again when in one smooth motion the younger girl pulled a few inches of dildo out of her cunt and then almost immediately pushed them back in. April then started repeating this process, officially beginning to fuck Ann's pussy at a slow but steady pace.

Fucking her. She was fucking her. Fucking her with a cock. April Ludgate was fucking her with a strap-on cock. Respectable grown-up Ann Perkins was being fucked by a dildo wearing girl barely out of her teens. A girl half her age, maybe even young enough to be her daughter, was fucking her with a strap-on dildo, reducing the only responsible adult in the Parks Department to a moaning wreck.

Those kinds of thoughts echoed through Ann's mind for quite a while, rendering her completely humiliated and blown away with submissive desire. It looked like April was having similar thoughts, albeit a mere image of them where she was revelling in her power and dominance over the older woman, the smug look on the 22-year-old's face combined with the gentle thrusting enough to make Ann feel like she was going to cum just from this treatment.

Some of Ann's lovers had been perfectly decent in bed, but none of them even compared to April. Every time they had sex April blew her away and it was no surprise that this time was no different, but just how quickly the assistant put Ann's ex-boyfriends to shame was shocking, Ann barely even noticing when she was fully impaled on the cock because she was so wrapped up in the skilled pussy pumping she was now receiving.

For some time Ann was completely lost in blissful pleasure, then April whispered, "What are you?"

"Huh?" Ann groaned, barely conscious of what was being asked.

"I said, what are you?" April asked firmly, awaking and from the pleasure induced haze.

Blushing furiously Ann lowered her head and answered, "I'm... I'm gay. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

April cruelly twisted both Ann's nipples and growl, "Wrong answer."

"I'm a lesbian." Ann immediately responded, and then when April glared at her quickly added, "I'm a dyke! I'm a rug muncher? I'm a pussy licking whore? What? Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it!"

April smirked, leaned and closer so her face was directly in front of Ann's, and then calmly said, "You're my own personal lesbian slut, mine to fuck whenever I want."

Ann blushed again and then whimpered, "I'm, I'm your own personal lesbian slut. Yours to fuck whenever you want."

Twisting Ann's nipples again April growled, "Make me believe it!"

"I'm your own personal lesbian slut. Yours to fuck whenever you want." Ann wept, repeating it over and over, becoming more forceful every time she said it until she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm your own personal lesbian slut, yours to fuck whenever you want. I'm your own personal lesbian slut! Yours to fuck whenever you want! I swear April, I'm your own personal lesbian slut! I'm yours to fuck whenever, wherever and however you want! Ask me anything and I'll do it, I swear, I oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh FUCK! I'M YOURS APRIL! I AM YOURS WHENEVER WHEREVER AND HOWEVER YOU FUCKING WANT! I AM YOUR OWN PERSONAL LESBIAN SLUT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The most terrifying thing about these words was by the end Ann wasn't simply trying to make April believe them, she herself believed them. Ann believed each and every one of those words, and because they were true. God help her they were true the second April choose to take her, because no matter what she may say later now she had the clarity produced by a large dildo hammering her cunt, April now using what had to be every ounce of her strength to make Ann see the truth, and that truth was she was April's lesbian slut.

Ann Perkins was anything April Ludgate wanted her to be. A toy to be played with, a slut to be fucked, a bitch to be owned, the label didn't matter. It didn't matter whether April had 'turned her out' or she had never been straight to begin with, because Ann Perkins was now nothing but a fuck hole for April Ludgate's pleasure. And oh, how Ann hoped against hope that April was feeling a fraction of the ecstasy she was now feeling.

Even after all those mind-numbing orgasms April had given her Ann wasn't prepared for the level of intensity she felt when she first came on April's cock. And in that wonderful moment nothing could have convinced Ann the cock inside her wasn't part of April in some way, the respected nurse lost in the idea that the girl half her age was ramming deeper and harder inside her than anyone had gone before. Hell, at that moment Ann felt like she could feel April in her womb, the older brunette wishing the younger one could fill her up with potent semen so she could bear April's children.

Part of Ann inwardly laughed at the thought of being April's little housewife, but it still made her cum so hard she lost the ability to think coherently. All that was left was a babbling mess, literally hysterically crying with tears streaming down her face and screams of April's name echoing around the room as she used her arms and legs wrapped around the younger girl to desperately clutch onto her as the tiny thing continued pounding her through climax after climax, making Ann feel like she was literally in heaven.

The next thing Ann was aware of was April pulling that wonderful cock out of her pussy and seemingly try to get away from her by rolling over onto her side. Losing April's cock left Ann with a horrible feeling of emptiness, the older woman desperately wanting to keep some kind of connection to the younger girl as she suffered through that feeling. So Ann desperately clung onto April, the scary assistant letting out a indignant sigh at the action but thankfully she didn't push the quivering nurse away and even allowed her quite a bit of time to recover before mumbling, "So?"

Unsure whether she heard that or not Ann lifted her head up and softly replied, "What?"

"Sooooooo, Ann..." April huffed in annoyance, as if Ann should have known what she meant, "What are you?"

Ann had to think about this for a few seconds, then when she realised what April wanted she looked the other brunette directly in the eye and as confidently as she possibly could replied, "I'm yours! I'm your own personal lesbian slut. I'm whatever you want me to be April. I'm yours to fuck whenever, wherever and however you want."

Smirking wickedly April challenged, "Prove it."

**

"And so I did." Ann told the camera crew, blushing bright red, "God help me, I did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

April Ludgate stared into the camera, trying to make up her mind whether she should say something, ignore them or tell them all to fuck off. When the camera crew at first showed up she had of course mostly ignored them or told them to leave her alone, but Leslie had insisted she interact with them and it was kind of impossible to say no to Leslie Knope. So April had started reluctantly talking to them, and honestly it had kind of become therapeutic. However talking to them about the goings-on in the Parks and Recs Department was one thing, and talking to them about her relationship with Andy was mostly fine too, but her relationship with Ann? Lately that had become... complicated.

Knowing the camera crew wouldn't go away until she said something April sighed deeply and then said, "I love Andy. I really do... but... sex with him has always been vanilla, and... well, kind of boring. It's never that way with Ann."

After admitting that April looked over at her desk and smiled, remembering one particularly very not vanilla/boring time with Ann Perkins.

**

"We're here." April unnecessarily announced as she put the handbrake on and then turned to the woman sitting in the passenger seat, "Get out."

Ann sighed, "You're not just going to drive off and leave me here, right?"

Oddly enough the thought hadn't occurred to April, which was unusual for her, so to save face she replied in her usual monotone which she knew Ann struggle to understand, "No."

"See, you don't sound serious, and this is very serious April." Ann huffed, before burying her face in her hands, "Oh my God, what am I doing. This is crazy, and I look fucking ridiculous."

Shrugging nonchalantly April murmured, "I think you look hot."

"I look like something out of a porno." Ann whined.

"I know." April smirked.

Not amused Ann exclaimed softly so nobody but them could hear, "April! This is serious, if somebody catches us-"

"God Ann, no one is going to catch us." April rolled her eyes, "It's after midnight. Not even Leslie is lame enough to still be here. And you know for a fact there is no security or anything."

That was true. With all the cutbacks the local government could barely afford one security guard during the day, and that's Andy. Who would still be playing in front of like three people in some bar in the middle of nowhere, unlikely to make it home to fill April's needs. Although truth be told if he was April would still be here with Ann. April just didn't want to tell Ann that.

Not satisfied with April's observation Ann pushed the issue, "I know, but if we get caught-"

"We won't." April said loudly.

"IF, we get caught..." Ann insisted on continuing, "We could lose everything. Our friends, our jobs, everything. April, you'd lose Andy, and I'd officially be a home-wrecker. Is that what you want?"

April pouted. Why did Ann have to be so lame and responsible? Why couldn't she be fun all the time, like when her mind was clouded with lust and she was April's submissive little plaything, so adorably eager to please her no matter what. That's the Ann that April wanted to hang out with, not one which would make her question why she was risking everything for an affair with the person she hated most in the world. Or at least until recently believed she hated.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head April forced a smile and put her hand on Ann's thigh, "Don't you want to prove you're mine?"

Ann blushed, looked down and after a long pause weakly mumbled, "Yes."

"Well..." April purred, tracing her fingertip up and down Ann's thigh as slowly and as gently as possible before leaning in to whisper, "Get out the car."

There was a long pause, April honestly expecting Ann to complain more. She even started thinking about ways she could push the issue, then Ann just reached out, open the door to the car and unbuckled her seatbelt before awkwardly stepping out of the vehicle. Ann did all this without looking at April, or even what she was doing. No, she just kept her head lowered with an adorable look of horror and despair mixed with submission which April just found intoxicating. Then the older brunette just stood where she was awkwardly, and then looked pleadingly in April's direction.

The temptation to just drive away was almost overwhelming. It would be so easy, all April would have to do was it the automatic lock, kick the car into gear and then slowly drive away while enjoying the delicious looking expressions on Ann's face. April even seriously considered driving around the block and then pretend Ann was a hooker and try and 'negotiate' a price. But now she wasn't blissed out from orgasms Ann was freaking out again, something April had to admit was understandable under the circumstances, so instead April decided to get out, lock the car, and casually stroll over to the entrance to City Hall, which they just so happen to have keys too.

Maybe they would do this again and April would risk pissing Ann off, but right now she couldn't not cautiously walk with the older woman to their place of work, Ann smiling proudly once it was confirmed no one was there, "I told you."

"Someone could still come." Ann pointed out nervously, "We could still get caught."

"Ann, you need to relax." April purred, slowly advancing on her prey.

Taking a couple of steps back Ann stammered, "Do... do you even like me?"

April frowned, "What?"

Suddenly feeling emboldened Ann stepped forward, "You heard me. Do you like me? Because you've done a pretty good job of convincing me and everyone else you hate my guts, and if... if we're going to have sex in the middle of where we work... well, I... I'd like to know I'm not risking my entire life for someone who doesn't give a damn about me."

There was a long silence, and then this heart-breaking expression crossed Ann's face which might have literally broken April's heart, at least when it was combined with the older woman turning and walking away, even if she only got a couple of feet before April mumbled, "Ok."

Turning Ann parroted suspiciously, "Ok?"

"Ok." April grumbled, "Ok, OK! Yes. Yes... ok?"

"Yes you give a damn about me?" Ann clarified, and then when April nodded added solemnly, "Prove it."

There was another long silence, this time not because April's mind went suddenly blank but because it became overwhelmed with thoughts. Luckily Ann didn't go anywhere, the nurse just standing there in that two sizes too small bright white outfit, the skirt barely covering her ass and the cleavage cut so low it was barely concealing Ann's tits which looked almost twice as big pressed up against her body like that... and ok, maybe April saw Ann's point a little bit. In the dull lighting it did look a little silly, but that was only because stupid Ann had ruined the mood.

Sighing deeply April finally said, "Why do you think I'm mean to you?"

Ann frowned, "You're mean to everyone."

"It's not the same." April mumbled, looking down, "With you... I make an effort. I would never go out of my way to be mean to Jerry. Well, maybe. But not to the same extent."

"Oh." Ann said, looking confused, "Thank you, I guess."

"Ok, sometimes I just genuinely hate you. I mean God Ann, don't be so easy." April sighed, then Ann gave her a look and she quickly added, "But most of the time I push you away because you... confuse me. I, I don't know if that's the right word for it, but... sometimes it's just really hard to hate you, you know?"

There was a long pause and then Ann admitted, "I know. About the being confused part, not the it's sometimes hard to hate me part. Although, I have my moments, and I'm certainly not perfect and... and why are you smiling?"

"I'm not." April lied, quickly wiping the treacherous expression off her face, and then when Ann kept looking at her grumbled, "It's just that you're annoyingly cute when you ramble."

"Oh." Ann blushed slightly, and then looked thoughtful, "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You're also smoking hot in that outfit." April added, making Ann blush again. Then, seeing she had the older woman on the ropes, moved forwards and took her in her arms before firmly continuing, "You're also really smart, funny and a great person. This office and everyone in it is lucky to have you, although I'll probably never admit it in front of them."

Ann laughed at that, pulling April in for one of those long hugs which normally confused the crap out of April. At least when they were in public. However now they were in private April smiled wickedly and return the hug for about a second, then she slowly slid her hands down Ann's back to squeeze the older woman's ass. This of course had Ann letting out an adorable little gasp and trying to pull back, however April kept a firm grasp of the other brunette's butt and thus making sure she couldn't pull away entirely.

"April!" Ann exclaimed shortly after the initial squeeze, repeating the word when her lover kept her from pulling away, "April?"

Unable to think of a good line again, despite anticipating something like this for a while, April pulled Ann forward until their bodies were pressed closely together, then she kissed the other woman. Only it wasn't just a kiss. No, April put every little bit of passion and desire she had for the other brunette into it, but more importantly she put how she really felt about Ann into it, using that kiss to admit things she wasn't ready to acknowledge herself.

The kiss itself wasn't actually that long and was as gentle as could be but both women were breathless by the time it ended, April eventually asking in a husky voice, "Do you get how I feel about you now?"

There was a pause, then Ann gave her a peculiar look before smiling, "Yes Dr Snakehole."

April smiled, leaned in for another kiss and then at the last minute gently pushed Ann backwards and casually walked around to sit at her desk. Once she was in her normal seat she pretended not to noticed the slutty dressed nurse, even doing a reasonable job of acting surprised when Ann knocked on her desk as if it was a door, just as April previously had told her too.

"Awww, nurse McSlut, thank you for coming, please take a seat." April said in her exaggerated Janet Snakehole voice, motioning to a chair which wasn't there.

Again knowing what she had to do Ann grabbed a chair from one of the other desks, placed it in front of April's desk and sat down and asked in a ditzy voice, "What did you want to see me about Dr Snakehole?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's kind of a sensitive subject Miss McSlut." April began, before pausing and asking, "Can I just call you Slut? Miss McSlut seems so informal."

Frowning Ann briefly broke character, "So in this scenario my name is Slut McSlut?"

"Just go with it." April insisted.

"Fine," Ann sighed before returning to her character, "Call me whatever you like Dr Snakehole."

"Excellent." April beamed, before faking dire sincerity again, "Anyway, as I was saying, this is a very sensitive subject. It seems there have been quite a few complaints about you."

"Complaints?" Ann asked innocently.

"Yes Slut, complaints." April said grimly, "It seems you're living up to your name Slutty McSlutason."

Ann almost asked for April to make up her mind on what her name was, but knowing that it didn't matter instead followed up with her line, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Slutty, the jig is up." April said in a accusing tone, "We've got you red-handed on video sucking off all those patients like the greedy cock whore you clearly are. And I know you're just a dumb nurse who doesn't know anything, but even you have to understand I hold your future in the palm of my hand."

For a few seconds Ann faked a horrified look on her face, then she pleaded, "Please don't report me Dr Snakehole. I really can't lose this job. Please, please, please... can't we come to some, arrangement?"

"Relax, I'm not going to turn you in." April promised, slowly getting up and walking around to Ann's side, "But I am going to have to punish you for being such a slut. How else will you learn?"

"Of course, Dr Snakehole." Ann said mournfully, "I'll do anything you say to make it up to you."

"Good to hear it." April said, motioning Ann to stand up, then when she obeyed that silent command she slapped the other brunette's butt and said, "You can start by bending over my desk. Remember to keep your hands flat on the desk and stick your ass out. Ok, that's acceptable. Now, I'm going to spank your whore ass, and you're going to count them and thank me for every blow. Oh, and apologise for being a slut while you're at it."

Ann frowned, "Every time?"

"Every time." April confirmed firmly before lifting her hand up and bringing it down on the nicely rounded target in front of her.

"As you wish Dr Snakehole... owww... one, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... two, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... three, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... four, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... five, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut..."

April more or less kept a steady rhythm, although she only used a fraction of her strength to slap Ann's ass, making this the type of playful spanking you'd see as the build-up to the main event in any old porno as opposed to the hard-core BDSM stuff April wasn't so sure she wanted to inflict on the nurse. Although she did think Ann would look cute all tied up and helpless. After all they'd tried handcuffs before, and April had loved that, and considering how hard Ann had got off it was no mystery how the other girl felt about it. Still, April didn't really have the patience to tie Ann up, even if she was pretty sure she could get rope from somewhere in Ron's office.

That would involve taking her eyes off perfect little Ann Perkins dressed in a slutty nurse's uniform and bent over her desk though, and April didn't think she could ever take her eyes off that. She could barely keep her hands off the sexy nurse, April squeezing, fondling and even pinching that tight little butt through the fabric of Ann's skin-tight miniskirt, making the older woman moan and coo softly in between each spank as the younger brunette caressed the pain away.

Honestly April wasn't sure how long she did that for. It was long enough to make her hand kind of ache from slapping Ann's butt, and for Ann to get so used to this treatment that she began letting out a pleasure filled cry during the spanks, something which made April grin sadistically. However 'Dr Snakehole' just couldn't accept that behaviour, so for the sake of staying in character April delivered an extra hard slap and then informed 'Slut McSlutason' that this behaviour was not satisfactory.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this Slut!" April practically growled after an extra hard spank.

"I'm sorry Dr Snakehole, I just can't help it." Ann whimpered.

"Try!" April pushed.

"I am trying." Ann insisted.

"No you're not, and for that and you're unspeakable reaction to your punishment, I'm afraid I'm going to have to escalate the situation by making this a bare bottom spanking." April informed Ann grimly as she pushed the miniskirt up, then after a few seconds of admiring her handiwork murmured, "No panties, why am I not surprised?"

Ann blushed, "I'm sorry Dr Snakehole... I'm... I'm just such a slut."

"I know, now concentrate on putting some effort into your apologies." April smirked before returning to the spanking.

"Yes Dr Snakehole OWWW... forty eight, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... forty nine, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... fifty, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... fifty one, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... fifty two, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut..."

Ann's ass was already a light pink from the playful spanking, and that was when it had some protection via the miniskirt. Actually April didn't know whether it helped or not, and she really didn't care. All she cared about was turning that ass from a light pink to a bright red, something she did slowly but surely, April unable to stop herself from groping Ann's butt between every blow, especially now Ann was squealing loudly with pain from the strikes. Well, she was always crying out like a little bitch, but all of a sudden April didn't like the idea of causing Ann any real pain.

That thought was kind of scary. Ok, so she pretty much never wanted to cause any real physical harm, but only a short while ago she would have been really into spanking the hell out of Ann's ass. And she still was, it was just that... April was kind of confused about what it was she wanted right now. After all, she loved Andy, but doing this to him would be weird and she definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end. But spanking Ann's butt, that was something wild and exciting, even if the older woman's sounds of pain weren't as pleasant as she had always imagined they would be.

April had fantasised about giving Ann a spanking. But before this love affair began it was a fleeting thought, something she mostly daydreamed about, or sometimes used to help get herself off. Regardless of what she did or didn't feel for little Miss perfect April refused to be denied beating Ann's butt bright red, so even though her hand was aching as she increased the intensity towards the end, used both hands and barely allowed Ann to say her lines she was rewarded by getting exactly what she wanted, April getting an incredible thrill out of watching those tightly toned cheeks jiggle ever so slightly for her and eventually turn the colour she had been craving.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... ninety seven, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... ninety eight, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... ninety nine, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut... owww... one hundred, thank you Dr Snakehole and I'm sorry for being such a slut."

Once she got what she wanted April went back to caressing Ann's ass, and after a few minutes of just doing that while the older woman whimpered pathetically April cooed, "Well done Slut, you took that like a good girl. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Thank you Dr Snakehole." Ann whimpered softly, and then added, "Is there anything else I can do to prove how sorry I am?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." April grinned, walking around to her chair and then removing her panties before sitting down, "Why don't you crawl under my desk and do what you do best?"

"Yes Dr Snakehole." Ann said quietly, quickly getting into position and then adding, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I've wanted this for so long."

"I can believe that Sluuuuuttttttttt ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!" April moaned.

April was going to say more but Ann pushed her head up her skirt and started eagerly lapping away at the young brunette's cunt, meaning April totally lost track of what she was going to say and all that came out of her mouth for several long minutes was just moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure. If April really tried she could have said something, but if she was going to put any effort into this it would have been to stop the kind of pathetic sounding whimpers she was letting out. As it was she just tried to relax and just let those whimpers fly.

It wasn't like those pathetic sounding whimpers could compare to what she was putting Ann through, the older woman who acted so perfect almost all the time crouching down in the small space beneath April's desk and eagerly licking her pussy while wearing a ridiculously slutty outfit. Sure, she was acting very embarrassed right now, but April could tell the prudish goody two shoes was inwardly horrified at the situation, and every time Ann will go to see Ron, or Leslie, or just attend a meeting in the middle of the Parks department she would see April's desk and blush at the memory of this moment, of what April was making her do now and would make her do in a few seconds.

The image of the future horrified Ann Perkins was enough to make April sadistically grin in between cries of passion, although it was fleeting because as fun as that image was it wasn't quite as enjoyable as their current situation. After all a blushing yet normally dressed Ann couldn't compare to a slutty dressed Ann who was eating her out, the older brunette moving her tongue clockwise as well as anticlockwise around April's pussy lips while lingering on her clit and entrance. It was particularly the last thing which had April closing her eyes, relaxing back into her chair and pushing Ann's face deeper into her cunt.

Encouraged by this Ann licked April's cunt with even more enthusiasm than before, eventually taking the younger girl's clit into her mouth and sucking on it. That had April opening her eyes wide, crying out and beginning to literally fuck the pretty face in between her thighs, April silently hating herself for the fact that when she looked down her own face betrayed her and she gave Ann a happy look. Unfortunately Ann was looking up at the time so she saw this approval, although at least it resulted in some increased suction for the younger girl's clit.

Wanting to make sure Ann didn't get ahead of herself April called out, "Fuck me Slut, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me with your slutty little dyke tongue! Ooooooooooh tongue fuck me, mmmmmmm, that's it Ms Slut, use your tongue. Use your slutty little dyke tongue to OHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Again April was going to say more, but Ann granted her request for a tongue fucking sooner than she would have expected, and the second April felt that soft wet muscle inside her she became incoherent again. It wasn't slowly inserted like it usually was either, oh no, innocent little Ann Perkins slammed her tongue as far as it would go into April's cunt, even only waiting a few seconds before beginning to thrust in and out, tongue fucking April just like she wanted to be fucked.

In that moment April had never liked Ann more. True this was a direct result of her influence on her, April accidentally turning Ann into someone she could like, but those feelings only ruined the mood for an instant. She didn't want to think about how she was developing feelings for someone she had always claimed to hate, even though she had never really hated Ann. Which was weird, because in many ways Ann Perkins was everything she despised, but from the beginning April had felt drawn to her, and when she realised the other woman wanted her, well, she just couldn't resist. It was wrong, it was betraying her husband Andy who she still kind of loved, but it was worth it for moments like this.

Moments where goody two shoes Ann Perkins was kneeling in between her thighs and tongue fucking her to orgasm, those thrusts slow and steady at first but then picking up steam until Ann was obviously slamming her tongue as fast as she could in and out of April's eager fuck hole. From there it only took a little push to send her over the edge, in this case Ann curling her tongue upwards to hit April's G-spot, the younger brunette unable to stop from screaming the older brunette's name as she came in her mouth and all over her face.

That was part of the fun of it. April could feel, and to some extent here and see, Ann desperately trying to swallow her girl cum, but there was just so much of it shooting out of her that the 'mature' woman just couldn't prevent getting herself covered in girl cum. Which kind of felt like April was marking her territory, that thought helping to send her over the edge of another climax, Ann eventually inserting one and then two fingers inside her so she could ensure April would have many multiple orgasms. Just like April had taught her, Ann once again proving herself the perfect pussy pleaser. A rug munching dyke. A natural lesbian.

So no matter how badly she treated her, April was really kind of doing Ann a favour here by showing her what she really liked, April allowing Ann to feast on her for about an hour before pulling her away from her while moaning softly, "Mmmmmmm, that's enough of that slut, otherwise I'm not going to have enough energy to fuck you."

"Fuck me Dr Snakehole?" Ann questioned, impressively remembering the role-play.

"Yes Ms Slutson, fuck you." April grinned as she stood up on wobbly legs, hiked up her now ruined short skirt and bent over her desk, "But first, why don't you get me in the mood for it by kissing my ass! I've heard you kiss ass all the time around here, so let's make it literal."

"As you wish Dr Snakehole." Ann said submissively as she positioned herself behind April and placing her hand either side of her pressed her lips to the younger brunette's left butt cheek.

Ann then cautiously kiss the right cheek, then the left, then right, and so on, April grinning as her little toy went back and forth for a few minutes, pretty much covering April's ass in soft kisses, then the assistant called out, "Ok, that'll do. Now give me a rim job. Mmmmmmm, lick my ass hole you naughty little bitch."

Crinkling her nose in disgust Ann questioned, "Really?"

April smirked, and then broke character for a second, "Ann, I thought you wanted to prove you wanted to be mine?"

There were a few seconds when nothing happened, and then just as April was about to look around at Ann and maybe say something else she felt hands pulling apart her butt cheeks and a soft wet object cautiously caressing her ass hole. This caused April to grin widely, especially when that cautious licking turned into machine-like lapping as the prudish Ann Perkins accepted this latest humiliation. Oh April wished she knew how Ann was feeling right now with her tongue up another girl's ass, almost to the point where she wanted to ask her. Of course that would involve Ann's tongue moving away from her ass, and April wasn't ready for that.

Honestly April was surprised that this felt so good. If she'd had known she would've tried it much sooner, but then again part of the fun was making such a prudish woman like Ann lick her back there. In fact without it being Ann it might be kind of lame. Not that April wanted to dwell on that. No, she was much more interested in seeing just how far she could push Ann Perkins, and just how far Ann could push her tongue up her butt.

With that in mind April called out, "Mmmmmmm, that's good Slutty, really, really good, mmmmmmm, you're such an amazing ass licker, really darling. Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh yes, now let's see how far you can get your tongue up my ass. Oooooooooh, come on Slut the slut, shove your tongue up my butt. Deeper, deeper, deeper, mmmmmmmm, I wanna feel you caressing my stomach from the inside Slutty! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, get that tongue up there and clean me out good and proper, mmmmmmmmm, get me in the mood to fuck you by giving me the best rimming ever, ohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd yesssssssss!"

Again there seemed to be some hesitation on Ann's part, but once again the older woman obeyed April's really twisted demand, which gave the younger girl an incredible thrill. It didn't really matter that Ann didn't succeed in entering her ass, just feeling that tongue pressed against her puckered hole with all the force it could muster was enough to fully invigorate April. April also got the feeling that if she was to strategically rub her clit and/or finger herself a little she could totally get off to this, which was a tempting thought she'd definitely have to do in the future, but for now she was going to put her new found adrenaline to a different cause.

"Ok Slutty, that's enough. You've proven yourself to be a great ass kisser, now let's see what kind of cock sucker you are. Get the strap-on dildo out of my purse and strap it on to me." April ordered, straightening up as Ann quickly retrieve the toy, again April pushing her skirt up so both she and Ann were still technically fully clothed, if that was the right term for Ann what was wearing. Once the hard dick was firmly in place April grabbed the dildo by the base and pressed the head of it against Ann's lips, "From what I hear Slutty, I really shouldn't have to tell you what to do now."

Briefly Ann gave her an unamused look, then she wrapped her lips around the head of the shaft and started bobbing up and down on it with practised ease. As April normally liked to say out loud in this situation, but didn't really work for this role-play, she wished she could claim to be the reason for Ann's blow job skills, but this was one thing Ann had acquired without her. True, just because you were good at giving head didn't automatically mean you'd done this a lot, but in Ann's case it was obviously true, and part of April was weirdly jealous of that.

Then again if it meant quality blow jobs like this April could find a way to repress or at least ignore those weird feelings and just enjoy the sight of Ann bobbing her head up and down on her cock, eventually deep throating the rubber monstrosity. Sure, Ann couldn't take every single inch down her throat, but she could take enough for April's usual purposes, especially as she thoroughly licked the base. However this wasn't going to be like usual.

Luckily April had come prepared, "Wow, you really are an amazing cock sucker Slutty, no wonder you are so popular around here. But I think it's high time I fuck you, don't you agree? Of course you do, but first let me just grab the lubricant out of my purse."

"Why?" Ann frowned once she had taken her mouth away from the dildo, "Surely it's wet enough already?"

"Not for your ass hole." April murmured almost conversationally as she casually got the tube of lube, put some on her hand and then started rubbing it into her cock, before finally looking at the particularly flabbergasted Ann and asking, "What?"

"Dude!" Ann exclaimed, using a word she used too often for some reason, "There's no way that thing could go up my ass!"

"You said you do anything." April reminded her.

"Yes, but... that's so big and, and I've never done that before." Ann whined.

"Fine." April huffed, "Then you can leave. But we're not having sex again if you do."

"You, you can't be serious?" Ann complained.

"Why not? If I can't have all of you, what's the point?" April shot back, then after a bit clarified against her better judgement, "You want me to what, leave Andy? Leave my husband for you, yeah? Well then, I want your virgin ass! Prove to me how badly you want this by giving up something you never thought you could give up, because I never thought I would want to give up Andy. Especially not for you of all people, but here we are... I want to be with you, not him, but I want the cool you. The submissive you. The you who is mine and no one else's. Do you get that?"

April was honestly expecting Ann to answer no, because she didn't fully understand it herself. Sure, ass fucking another girl seemed bizarrely hot to her, but the feelings she was having, what was going on in her head, was all kind of a mystery to her. So maybe part of her was pushing Ann away, because there was no way prudish little Ann Perkins would actually let her do this, right? She was totally about to get off her knees and yell at April for at least five minutes before storming out in a fit of rage and/or threatening her to never speak of this again.

In a move which blew April's mind Ann got up, then hiked up her skirt, placed her hands on her buttocks and bend over April's desk while pulling apart her ass cheeks before softly whimpering, "Please April, be gentle."

April took several long seconds to savour the amazing sight of perfect Ann Perkins offering up her virgin ass hole as a sacrifice, the older woman looking unbelievably slutty with her tiny little white skirt hiked up around her waist and her hands spreading her butt cheeks, giving April all the access she needed and more to that unspeakable target. Just to see the prudish goody two shoes do this for her maid April feel like she was going to cum on the spot, a feeling which continued as she grabbed a firm hold of her strap-on and pressed it against her target and ever so slowly began to apply pressure.

While she was doing that April softly demanded, "Beg for it!"

Without hesitation Ann whimpered, "Fuck me. Fuck my virgin ass. Ass fuck me. Please Dr Snakehole, take my anal virginity. It's yours. Oh doctor, butt fuck your slutty nurse. Pop her anal cherry and fuck her ass. Fuck it good and hard. Oh April, I mean... oh, oh, oh, oh God, owww, owww, owwwwwwww AAAAAAHHHHHHHH APRIL!"

Part of April wanted to drag this out even more as she could practically taste the humiliation Ann was going through, but the begging on top of everything else just became too much. April could no longer resist pushing forwards, her mouth becoming almost as wide as Ann's ass hole as the thick mushroom head of the dildo forced that back door to open wider than it had ever been designed to, Ann letting out the most adorable sounds as her virgin hole was obscenely stretched and then finally penetrated by April's unforgiving strap-on. This made April cum. Sure, it was like no orgasm April had ever had before, but orgasmic seemed like the only accurate description of how it felt to rob perfect Ann Perkins of her anal cherry.

Despite the obvious pain she was feeling Ann continued spreading her ass cheeks like a good little submissive slut, meaning April got a perfect view of the other woman's butt hole stretching around the tip of her cock. So, understandably, April just stared at that wonderful sight for a very long time. Minutes, possibly hours, passed and April just kept staring, the young assistant feeling like she could stay like this forever. At least at first. Then she was filled with an overwhelming urge to give Ann a proper butt fucking, and get every single inch of her 'dick' buried inside Ann's backside. Not necessarily in that order.

So April pushed forwards with more speed and force then she had originally shown, using the element of surprise to her advantage. To be fair on her Ann's cries of pain had turned into whimpers of discomfort and then eventually becoming coos, the older woman obviously struggling to relax at first but now, oh now April had never seen someone more at peace. Which made shoving her strap-on cock further up Ann's ass even better then she had imagined, April watching with glee as Ann went from completely relaxed to crying out loudly as her anal walls were stretched like never before.

Shortly after that April took her hand off her 'cock' and grabbed onto Ann's waist with both hands for leverage. She initially placed the left there to make it easier for her to take Ann's anal virginity, but now there was only a few more inches of dildo to shove up the respected elder woman's butt she obviously had to move her hand. Besides, it wasn't like April hadn't been in the exact same position while fucking Ann's pussy, and holding onto the nurse like this gave her an extra thrill of dominance.

In truth the best thing about fucking Ann Perkins was that April always felt a thrill of dominance. The prudish older woman was just so deliciously submissive, Ann seemingly eager to be fucked in a variety of different ways and positions, all of them making April feel so awesome. Up until now her favourite had been bending Ann over and pounding her pussy. There was just something about fucking Ann doggy style which enhanced the feeling of control April always felt when she was with Ann, but shoving her strap-on up the older brunette's butt while in this position was a thousand times hotter, April promising herself that she would ass fuck Ann Perkins every day for the rest of her life just to feel this euphoric rush.

Just when April didn't think it could possibly get any better April's thighs crashed against Ann's butt cheeks, meaning that April had done it. She had buried every single inch of her large strap-on dildo deep inside the bowels of perfect little goody two shoes Ann Perkins. Ann's rectum was stretching like never before as it was now struggling to relax around the entire length of April's shaft, the younger brunette looking down at where their bodies were pressed against each other and basking in the knowledge that the anal cherry of perfect Ann Perkins well and truly belonged to April Ludgate.

Then after a very long time of April just enjoying what she had already done she slowly began sliding her hips back until half of the dildo had been pulled from Ann's butt, then just as slowly she pushed forwards again until that large cock was back where it belonged, deep inside the now formally virgin ass of Ann Perkins. April repeated that process over and over, quickly slipping into a slow but steady pace. Ass fucking Ann at a slow but steady pace. Fucking Ann up the ass gently but firmly. Fucking her in the ass, taking her butt, sodomising this perfect little goody two shoes, you name it April was doing it. She was fucking Ann Perkins' ass, and honestly April had never been so happy.

This was the greatest day of her life. Perfect little goody two shoes Ann Perkins was in a slutty nurses uniform bent over April's desk and spreading her ass cheeks wide apart so that Ann could have the best possible view of her 'dick' sliding in and out of the other woman's butt hole, April almost literally drooling over the pure submission she saw before her. And the pure dominance she was feeling, April wanting this moment to last forever because she knew nothing in this world could be better than butt fucking Ann Perkins in the middle of the Parks department. Even if the rest of the department was here and forced to just watch April didn't think this could be more awesome, especially as the no doubt disapproving/horrified looks would probably only put her off the heaven which was sodomising Ann.

Of course April could only wait so long until the desired to have the type of satisfying orgasm which she'd only ever experienced from fucking Ann with a strap-on, so what felt like hours after the initial anal penetration April demanded, "Take your hands off your ass cheeks and beg me to make you cum."

Ann, who had been mostly making guttural noises since she was robbed of her back door cherry, didn't hesitate to whimper, "Please Dr Snakehole, make me cum. Fuck my ass and make me cum. Oh God, fuck me. Fuck me! Butt fuck me, fuck my butt, fuck me in the butt, ooooooooh Goooooooooddddddddd fuck me! Fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhh Aprilllllll!"

Before April was even done demanding Ann beg for her she was already increasing the pace, the older woman soon becoming completely incoherent as the younger of the two pounded her ass with every ounce of her strength. Which admittedly wasn't much, April seriously considering biting the bullet and joining a gym so she could build up the muscle needed to really wreck Ann's rectum. Not to the point where she was some kind of steroid freak with bulging muscles in places they probably shouldn't be, but enough so she could pound the soft and yet firm butt in front of her, April becoming just as lost as Ann in the heavenly sodomy.

Well, almost. Ann was screaming so loudly that the whole of Pawnee probably heard her, and her cum was squirting out of her cunt almost like a river at this point. She was almost shaking enough to push April off of her, Ann almost achieving that when she began to frantically hammer herself back against April's thrusts. But April would not be denied, the younger girl tightening her vice-like grip on the older brunette's hips so she could continue giving Ann a serious butt pounding.

Just like that the two women turned into savage animals, the dominant one viciously pounding the submissive one's ass hole to prove who was the Alpha female and who was just a submissive little bitch. It was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing April had ever experienced, tears of joy flooding her eyes as she experienced dominance in its truest form and showed Ann who's boss. Who's the top and who's the bottom. Who's in control and who's just the personal fuck hole of her younger mistress.

Sadly despite April's best efforts it couldn't last forever. First she joined Ann in experiencing mind blowing orgasms, one after the other leaving her scrawny body painfully weak and fragile until she had almost literally used every ounce of strength in her body to butt fuck the older woman. April had the chance to stop while she still had a little left to maintain her dignity, but ass fucking Ann was too important to her than that. Besides, Ann wasn't exactly in a position to make fun of her when April perhaps inevitably collapse down onto the other brunette's body, the two members of the Parks And Recreations Department laying there for several minutes as they desperately tried to recover from their multiple orgasms.

April didn't even mean to get off of Ann, it just kind of happened. One minute she was lying on top of the slightly larger woman, the next she was slowly sliding off of her and falling back. Must have been all the sweat. After all, both their bodies were dripping in it. Luckily for April though she only fell onto her chair, although she was too blissed out to care. Then all of a sudden April found herself directly in the eye line of her handiwork, namely Ann's gaping ass hole.

In the few pornos she had watched in preparation for ass fucking Ann there was little or no focus on the aftermath, so April found this turn of events oddly fascinating. It was gross and obscene for sure, but that was one of the things April liked most about it, the younger brunette staring at the older one's butt for what felt like hours and she studied every detail of that well fucked ass. The bruised red cheeks, the battered open hole revealing the equally battered open back passage and Ann's adorable little whimpers fascinating April. Then Ann tried to move, something April wasn't ready for yet.

"You look pretty like this nurse." April grinned after a little bit.

"Thank you doctor." Ann panted softly in reply.

**

"Then, after a little rest, I totally ass fucked Ann over every other desk in our department." April bragged, a gleeful smile briefly crossing her face before returning to the sullen thoughtfulness that had been there before her story. Then after several minutes or so she looked back at the camera and said, "I... I probably need to talk to Andy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Zooming in for a close-up the cameraman focused on the two women as April pulled Ann aside and then said, "We need to talk."

"Oh." Ann mumbled, clearly startled as she looked around the corridor filled with people ignoring them, "Here? Now? At, at work?"

"Yes Ann, God." April huffed, before looking downwards, "I... I feel like I've put this off for a while now, and I kind of need to just get it over with, ok?"

Managing to zoom in closer the documentary team were able to see just how obviously worried Ann was as she took a deep sigh and nodded, "Ok."

There was silence for a few long seconds and then April said softly, "Andy is a child. A big cuddly child, who I absolutely adore. I adore him Ann, I love him, he brings such light into my life. But... I'm not in love with him anymore, and lately... I've been thinking it might be better to be with an adult. At least in the long-term. I mean, I love this place, but if you really think about it Ann, you're probably the closest thing this department has to an adult. And I don't want to be... I can't be with a child my entire life. It's exhausting."

"What are you saying?" Ann asked, sounding hopeful.

Finally finding the strength to look Ann in the eye April continued, "I'm saying... I'm going to leave Andy. For you. Honestly it was kind of inevitable, at least the leaving him part, so I should probably do it sooner rather than later."

For a second or two Ann looked blissfully happy, then she let out a tiny laugh devoid of anything close to humour as tears filled her eyes, "So... I'm officially going to be a home-wrecker."

"Looks like." April agreed solemnly.

There was another few seconds of silence, then April grabbed Ann and forcefully pulled her into a kiss. That did finally get a few people's attention, however it was only a glance or two before they continued to go about their day. Briefly the man behind the camera thought that this was kind of odd. Then again the people in this town seemed perfectly content to ignore things given that for the most part they were completely ignored by everyday people and even the subjects of their documentary. Outside of this job in his experience people love to flock to cameras to see what all the fuss was about. Of course then April pulled back and he concentrated on what was happening. Not that there was much, just two women smiling softly at each other, actually making him feel bad for filming this intimate moment. But they had an all access pass, and this would make good TV, so...

"I just wanted you to like me." Ann admitted with a faint laugh.

**

After that April had smiled softly and kissed Ann again, which made the nurse a little fuzzy on what the other brunette said next. She was pretty sure she said something like 'see you later', and then practically ran out of sight, probably out of the need to end the intimate moment rather than remembering a task she had to perform or anything like that. Which was fine, Ann needed time to process that apparently she had now officially stolen her ex-boyfriend's wife, something she did by spending most of the day sitting at her desk while not getting a lot else done.

Except getting up and getting dangerously close to Leslie's office door, even bumping into her on the way back at one point and making her excuses. Ann wanted to tell her best friend the truth, she'd wanted to do that all along, but once again she chickened out, saving that incredibly awkward conversation for when it now perhaps inevitably got out that April had left Andy for her. That is, if April really went through with it.

Given everything that happened Ann didn't think it was wrong of her to have her doubts whether April would actually go through with leaving her husband. After all, Ann wouldn't be the first other woman/side ho to fall for the 'I'm just going to break it off with my spouse' line only to never see or hear from her lover again. And considering that 'her' was April Ludgate, someone who up until recently had been given her every reason to believe she hated her, Ann was anxious all day, and genuinely relieved and surprised to later hear a knock on her front door.

The second she heard that knock Ann ran as fast as she could to her door and opened it to find April standing there looking extremely awkward with a sad little suitcase trailing behind her, Ann trying to knock the relieved smile off her face as she mumbled, "Hi."

"Hi." April mumbled back, unable to look Ann in the eye.

"How did Andy take it?" Ann asked.

"How do you think?" April huffed, pushing her way past Ann and then into her home.

It was a stupid question, Ann knew it was while she was saying it, she just couldn't stop herself. She would have totally spiralled if April hadn't pushed past, giving Ann the chance to focus on that tiny suitcase, the nurse unable to stop herself from asking with a frown, "What's with the suitcase?"

"Duh, I'm homeless now." April rolled her eyes, and then as Ann just stared dumbly at her the younger brunette continued, "When a couple breaks up, and they're living together, whoever leaves the other person they also leave the home. You don't break up with someone and then kick them out of the house. God Ann, this is basic stuff."

"It's not always that simple." Ann grumbled.

"So what, just because you kicked Andy out I have to be that heartless?" April asked, folding her arms.

"It was my home first." Ann pointed out, "And you didn't answer my question."

"Sure I did." April said, looking down, "I'm the bitch who broke Andy's heart and cheated on him."

"Did Andy really say that?" Ann asked, finding hard to believe someone as sweet, and as dim, as Andy would intentionally use the B word.

"No, but it is true. I cheated on my husband with another woman. It's time to be a grown-up and accept that's what I did." April said sombrely.

"Well... yes, but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up about it." Ann insisted, "It doesn't mean it's anyone's fault."

"Yes it does!" April looked up into Ann's eyes as she angrily continued, "I'm the one who fell in love with someone else, not him. I... I never thought I wouldn't love him, but it happened. I fell in love with you and now here we are, and... and, why are you smiling?"

Beaming happily Ann pointed out, "You said you loved me."

April rolled her eyes, "I've said that before."

Ann frowned, "No you haven't."

"Yes I have." April petulantly replied.

"Like when?" Ann pushed.

"Like when I left my husband for you and moved in with you." April argued.

"That just happened." Ann argued, before she thought it through, "Wait a second, you mean this is you moving in?"

"Yeah, where else would I go? My parents? Gross. With Leslie? Lame. With Jerry? Lame and gross." April grumbled, "Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No." Ann said she said after thinking about it for a minute or so, "It's just that-"

"God Ann, if you didn't want to be with me you really should have said something before I ruined my perfectly nice life for you." April said, trying to get past Ann although Ann wouldn't let her.

"No, no, no, no, NO! It's not like that, it's just..." Ann stammered, not even sure what she meant, "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Yes Ann, God, I didn't think my lesbian lover would object to me being so accessible." April grumbled.

"No April, I want to live with you, I do, it's just that..." Ann forcefully said while moving to keep April from running past her, eventually grabbing on to the younger girl as she asked, "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

April rolled her eyes and calmly explained, "Ann, we've known each other for years, and instead of just acknowledging I had a crush on you I insulted you for nearly the entire time. Then I fucked you. Then I left my husband for you. So far we only have one speed, and that's fast. But we can try slowing things down if you really want too, and by that I mean not get gay married or adopt a baby or something. But I AM moving in, and I AM going to keep fucking you whenever I want. Like right now for instance."

Overwhelmed by April's speech Ann allowed herself to be pulled into a long kiss, and then when they broke apart for air she could only glance at April's suitcase and mumble, "Is that all you brought with you?"

April smiled softly and then replied in a tone barely above a whisper, "Everything I need is in this house."

"Awwwww... April." Ann beamed, "I totally feel the same way."

"I totally just got an invitation to your pants party, right?" April grinned.

"If you mean sex, then yeah." Ann said.

"Good, because I want a box lunch for dinner." April practically purred as she pulled Ann into yet another passionate kiss.

Which was probably a good thing, because Ann was going to point out that April had invited herself into her home AND her pants BEFORE talking Ann into it. Or perhaps more accurately April had invited herself into Ann's pants and ended up taking everything the older woman had. Her sex, her heart, her home, all of it pretty much belonged to April now, and while that was terrifying Ann wouldn't want it any other way. Which sounded ok in her head, but Ann just knew she would have screwed it up if she was given the chance to speak, so she welcomed April's mouth against her own even more than usual, the nurse's heart pounding as April guided them to her bedroom with practised ease. Well, THEIR bedroom now, the thought of that making Ann's heart pound even harder.

April wouldn't necessarily describe herself as patient, when she absolutely had to be she could just about pull it off but it was lame and she much preferred instant gratification. For example right now she couldn't get Ann's clothes off fast enough, April literally tearing fabric to get at what was rightfully hers as Ann cried out, "Dude" like she was some kind of stoner from the 90s. God April hated it when her hot as hell girlfriend dated herself like that. Although on the bright side while the destruction of some of her clothes clean annoyed the older brunette Ann still helped April get her naked, and instead of complaining when April pushed her down onto their bed Ann just looked really turned on.

Part of the reason for that was probably that April immediately began stripping her own clothes, something she normally allowed Ann to do for her but this time round April had just slapped Ann's hands away whenever the older woman had tried something. After all, April at least wanted to see Ann's naked body as soon as possible and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that, but now Ann Perkins was lying in front of her in all her glory April was very eager to get naked so this change in their relationship could be consummated.

In what felt like a matter of seconds not only was April naked but her body was pressed against Ann's equally naked body and they were kissing like teenagers again, as usual April's mouth and tongue totally dominating Ann's mouth and tongue much to both womens delight. Then, after many long minutes or possibly hours of frantically making out, April move down to kissing Ann's neck while fondling her boobs. Ok, April had totally started on the boob fondling during the lip lock, but she definitely stepped up her game when she started kissing, licking and sucking Ann's neck, squeezing the most wonderful whimpers and cries out of the older woman.

Naturally it wasn't long before April was getting even louder whimpers and cries as she moved her mouth lower to start kissing, licking and sucking Ann's tits, cupping one into her mouth while her fingers played with whichever nipple her mouth wasn't paying attention too. Back and forth April went between those boobs, staying there longer than she normally did as a way to try and show Ann she really cared. But ultimately April couldn't resist going lower so she could kiss, lick and suck her favourite area on Ann's body.

Ann had no problem with that. Honestly she was so happy that April was now all hers, and combined with the wonderful words that April had begrudgingly admitted Ann just wanted to be fucked by her new girlfriend. Her girlfriend! Her girlfriend? Was that what April was to her now? Her girlfriend? It seemed the most accurate description given the circumstances, but they hadn't officially talked about it and Ann never like to assume these things. Although was it really a good idea to ask so soon after their relationship had become something real? Probably not, but Ann just couldn't help herself.

"April?" Ann squeaked as the younger brunette kissed her way down her stomach.

Sighing against well toned flesh April looked up at her lover and asked, "What Ann?"

Gulping softly Ann averted her gaze and bit her lip for a second, then refocused on April and asked, "Are... are we girlfriends now?"

April rolled her eyes, "Yes Ann! We're girlfriends now. God, I thought that would have been obvious."

"Just, just checking." Ann blushed, before she tilted her head back and smiled, "Wow... I have a girlfriend."

"Me too." April said dryly, before pressing a kiss to the inside of Ann's right thigh, "Now, can I finally fuck you? Because I'd like to at least get started eating you out before you die of old age."

Ignoring the jab and concentrating on the important part Ann blushed, and then stammered, "Sur, sure. You can, you know, go down on me. My girlfriend can go down on me. My girlfriend can lick me, lick my oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Ann's ramblings were cut off when April, who had clearly had enough of the nonsense coming out of the other brunette's mouth, gave Ann's pussy a long slow lick. She started from just above Ann's ass hole and continued all the way up to the older woman's clit, April then lingering there just to make sure Ann became completely incoherent, something that the nurse was extremely grateful for, and not just for the obvious reasons. Because yeah, Ann was grateful for the physical pleasure from the lick itself, and the long slow licks which soon followed that original lick, but perhaps more importantly April saved her from further embarrassing herself.

It was kind of ironic really. Up until recently April went out of her way to screw with Ann, put her into embarrassing situations, etc, and now she was saving her from her inner dork in what had to be the most wonderful way possible. Ann was so glad April was rendering her speechless right now with her talented little tongue, because in her head she couldn't get off the idea that she had a girlfriend now. And that girlfriend was April Ludgate, a girl she had spent the last few years terrified of/desperately wanting the approval of/unwittingly crushing on. A girl half her age who she had now officially stolen from her ex-boyfriend, those facts echoing in Ann's mind until they annoyed even her.

Although she was annoyed at herself for being like a broken record each time she thought of April as her girlfriend filled her with such wonderful happiness she could barely feel any shame at being with someone so much younger than herself/breaking up a marriage to get what she wanted. Or maybe she was just so overwhelmed by April Ludgate licking her pussy, Ann barely able to take her eyes off the long dark haired head in between her thighs as her girlfriend gave her so much wonderful pleasure.

For her part April was also overwhelmed by her yummy 'box lunch', or 'box dinner' as the case may be, however while she had admittedly grown to enjoy the feeling of sliding her tongue over Ann's sex it was the flavour which overwhelmed her. And maybe the smell, although that was really just adding to the taste, April pressing herself as close to the other brunette's cunt as possible without anything but her tongue touching it so she could become consumed with the smell and most importantly the taste she had become so addicted too.

April had no intention of admitting this to Ann but sometimes she daydreamed about this. She also daydreamed about Ann in general, but April much preferred thinking about how tasty her lesbian lover's pussy was, or how talented the closet case's tongue was and how good it felt against her cunt. Or inside her cunt. And of course a lot of those daydreams were merely memories, fairly recent ones too, April grinning wickedly as she thought about all the naughty things she had made Ann do, every time the nurse barely putting up a fight before ultimately obeying like the good little plaything she was.

Of course Ann was more than just a plaything now, or April's bitch, or the 'other woman', or whatever else the assistant had thought of her as since this whole thing started. Ann was her girlfriend, and while she was nearly as lame about it as her lover April did have to admit there was a certain thrill to officially having a girlfriend for the first time in her life. And not just any old girlfriend, but perfect Ann Perkins, a supposedly mature older woman who became putty in April's hands, or tongue as the case may be, whenever they had sex. It really was incredibly thrilling, although there were other feelings inside April she still wasn't exactly eager to share.

As distracting as does those feeling were they were nothing compared to her guilt over what had happened with Andy. What she had done to him. What she had to say and do to make sure he understood it was over between them. To ignore all that April had to concentrate on Ann's pleasure, eventually covering the other brunette's entrance with her lips so she could literally suck the creamy treat in front of her. So consumed with her sexual desire, and instead of ignoring it like she normally did when she was in this situation April first humped the bed sheets, then strategically moved herself around on the mattress so she was in a 69 with Ann, all to avoid thinking about Andy. When that didn't work she tried something else.

Ann was blissfully unaware of April's inner torment. She had been worrying about this for so long, and she knew she would worry again once she was no longer having lesbian sex with her first-ever girlfriend, but with April's mouth glued to her cunt Ann could only focus on her own pleasure, and how blissfully happy she was to be officially in a relationship with the terrifying April Ludgate. Then just when Ann didn't think her life could get any better it did.

It took her by surprise at first. One minute she had her eyes tightly closed and moaning with blissful happiness, and the next she sensed movement, Ann blinking her eyes open and frowning in confusion until she spotted April trying to turn around on the bed. As the other brunette's lower half got closer and closer to her Ann smiled happily in realisation, the older woman grabbing onto April's ass when it was close enough so she could help guide her lover to her destination. Namely Ann's mouth, Ann eagerly parting her lips and leaning in to swipe her tongue over the yummy treat presented to her.

This made April moan into Ann's pussy, creating wonderful vibrations which made Ann moan into April's pussy which of course started the whole process over again. To make sure that April got the full effect of that, and so she could swallow more of the other girl's delicious cream, Ann followed April's example and created a tight seal around the assistant's cunt with her mouth. This not only made April moan louder into Ann's pussy it made her enthusiasm for licking and sucking Ann's twat seemed to double, Ann in turn redoubling her efforts and April following suit until it was like they were fighting over who would make the other cum first.

Wanting to win, and catch up to April considering the young girl had been eating her out for longer, Ann slowly pushed her tongue into April's welcoming love hole. This backfired in a major way, firstly because Ann nearly came just from feeling April quivering and clenching around her tongue, then because the 22-year-old retaliated by slamming her own tongue into Ann's twat, making the thirty-something nurse cum in April's mouth and all over her face. It was enough to make Ann drop her head back to the bed sheets and cry out with selfish pleasure, but then fingernails dug into her thighs and she was quickly reminded of the fact that she had a job to do.

Even as she enjoyed gulping down the sweetest flavour ever April was extremely annoyed with Ann for not continuing to pleasure her through what April promised would be the first of many orgasms for her older lover. Fortunately Ann took the hint and got right back to work, even returning the favour by shoving her tongue into April's pussy and then beginning to fuck her with it, not stopping until she made the younger brunette cum. When she succeeded April tried not to be a hypocrite, continuing to tongue fuck the other woman as much as she could, but the pleasure was just so overwhelming she had to slow down a little bit.

To make it up to her new girlfriend April immediately sped up again once she was over her orgasm, even curling her tongue inside Ann's cunt to hit her G-spot and make sure she got a fresh batch of girl cum to swallow. Ann returned the favour, the process repeating over and over again as the two women sucked and tongue fucked orgasm after orgasm out of each other while working hard to make sure the majority of the other's cum ended up where it belonged, in their bellies. Then when their tongues got tired they replace them with their fingers, although even then they licked and sucked the other's clit.

At first it was sporadically, then constantly, both April and Ann so obsessed now with making each other cum they thought nothing of pushing their fingers up the other woman's butt. Although unsurprisingly April was the first to do that, and probably Ann only followed suit because it made her cum so hard. Whatever, April didn't care about the how or the why, she just wanted to make Ann Perkins cum for her. Her own pleasure, even though it was wonderful and constant, almost became a background noise or more accurately a background sensation, as April and apparently Ann became lost in fucking each other.

It was amazing, one of their best ever experiences together, but ultimately April had to roll off of Ann, the two women just lying there trembling for a few long seconds. The alternative was fucking each other unconscious, and April wasn't ready for this night to end yet. Not when she was yet to deeply penetrate Ann Perkins, the thought of that making a smile cross April's face and giving her the strength to turn her body around, collapsed down on top of the older brunette and then press her lips to Ann's in a kiss which was nowhere near as frantic as their earlier kisses but no less passionate.

Nearly unconscious and blissfully happy Ann would have been overjoyed to spend eternity kissing April Ludgate just like that. Then it once again became even better thanks to April beginning to grind herself down on top of Ann. Ok, so they were both really sticky with sweat, but that somehow made the experience hotter, and Ann barely even noticed with April's tits and pussy rubbing against hers, the older brunette whimpering and moaning into her lover's mouth as they both experienced this wonderful form of girl on girl intimacy.

Ann didn't even think she could accurately describe the feeling of April's nipples scraping against her boobs and vice versa, or perhaps more wonderfully their clits constantly bashing against each other, Ann thinking that particularly that last thing would drive her crazy. Of course she'd experienced this a few times before with April, the 22-year-old seemed obsessed with finding different ways to fuck her, but Ann wasn't sure her body had ever been this sensitive. She wasn't sure she could cum again either, but under April's lust for her Ann felt her body start to respond again, especially when April pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Of course just when Ann could feel herself about to cum again April had to get out off of her, Ann whimpering as she complained, "Dude?"

"Ugh, I keep telling you, stop using that word." April tried to grumble although it came out as more of a chuckle. Either way she retrieved her favourite accessory before Ann could come up with any sort of witty retort, April just enjoying the look on Ann's face for a few seconds before, "What's wrong Ann, see something you like?"

"Uh-huh." Ann quickly nodded her head, and then after a few seconds she added with a smile, "You."

For a second April stopped what she was doing and just stared at Ann, then she looked down and grumbled half-heartedly, "Shut up."

April then quickly finished pulling the strap-on up her thighs, tightened it around her waist and then quickly returned to the bed. Normally the introduction of that particular accessory brought out April's cruel side, and Ann hated admitting this even silently now to herself, and couldn't bear the idea of telling any of their friends, but part of her really got off on April being mean to her, especially during sex. However this time round there were no insults, no insinuations, not even a demand for a blow job.

Instead April crawled in between her legs, Ann eagerly parting them and a welcoming her lover into her embrace. April then kissed her before she rested her forehead against hers, looking into her eyes and then spitting onto her hand and then rubbing that saliva onto her rubber cock. Then, while still staring lovingly into Ann's eyes, April pressed the slightly moistened tip of the dildo against Ann's entrance. Luckily the older brunette's love hole was still wet with saliva, and despite April's best efforts a little cum and pussy cream, and the older woman was pretty used to taking the younger one's cock inside her, so Ann pretty much moaned in pure pleasure into April's mouth when her new girlfriend penetrated her with her strap-on.

April couldn't help but grin a little into Ann's mouth as she once again made the older woman moan for her. It was something April had always found easy, but for once she didn't feel the urge to mock Ann for it or to slam every inch of her cock into the other brunette. Instead she pushed her strap-on into Ann painfully slowly, April almost annoyed with herself at the unnecessary care she took with this extremely wet hole which had always welcomed her attention.

It was hard to tell if Ann would prefer she hurried up or not, the older brunette encouraging without being pushy, although there was an undertone of frustration to her moans of mostly pleasure. They quickly became purely pleasurable once April had buried the full length of her fake dick into her lesbian lover's pussy, Ann wrapping her arms and legs around her as April then started to fuck the other girl more gently than ever before. At least with her strap-on.

April was fucking her girlfriend more gently than she had ever done with her strap-on cock, because she was using the dildo to make love to this woman she had fallen head over heels for. Ann Perkins. She had fallen in love with Ann Perkins, and now April was making love to her with a strap-on dildo. Not fucking, making love, like the two of them had been doing all night, April realising the change affected her in ways she couldn't have possibly anticipated as various different versions of what she was doing echoed in her mind, although they all basically meant the same thing. The thing that she was doing. Making love to Ann with her strap-on dick.

For who knows how long April became completely lost in her thoughts, her body switching to autopilot as she mindlessly pumped Ann's pussy. Then Ann broke the marathon kiss and stared up at her wide-eyed, and April became lost in what she saw in those eyes. Devotion, admiration, maybe even awe, but most importantly love. Ann Perkins loved her. Despite everything she had ever done or said to this wonderful woman, Ann Perkins had fallen in love with her. And despite her best efforts to avoid it, April had fallen in love with Ann Perkins, this moment bizarrely solidifying it.

Ann was thinking that exact same thing, which was just as overwhelming for her as it was for April, if not more. The difference was that while April had been desperately trying not to feel anything for the nurse Ann had been too far gone for so very long. At this point she wasn't even sure when she fell in love with April Ludgate. It was definitely before they started having sex, and before Andy and April got together... maybe it was even love at first sight, Ann momentarily trying to think back to what she had originally thought of this now 22-year-old girl who had stolen her heart.

She tried, but the memory was fuzzy, and more importantly there was a growing need burning inside her for more. What April was doing was so wonderful, and Ann never wanted it to end. But after a while the gentle love making went from overwhelmingly pleasurable to overwhelmingly frustrating as the need to cum grew bigger. Eventually it became absurdly big, given the number of orgasms April had already given her, but after weeks of nearly non-stop lesbian sex Ann was admittedly kind of spoiled.

Eventually Ann just couldn't stop herself from whimpering, "Please April, oooooooohhhhhhhh harder! Fuck me harder baby! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, please April, make me cum like only you can. What you're doing feels so good, but I... but... I, oooooooooh Goooooooddddddddd aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Initially April started increasing the pace slowly, but when it became clear that wasn't enough she started hammering the dildo in and out of Ann's pussy, making Ann cry out incoherently. She also started clawing her fingernails up and down April's back in a way which she'd learned encouraged the delightfully disturbing younger woman, and perhaps more importantly using her legs to pull April into her with every thrust. Both seem to have the positive effect Ann had been hoping for, namely making April fuck her harder.

Somehow in all the intense pussy pounding it never stopped feeling like love making, probably because April stared at her intensely the whole time, eventually even mumbling, "I love you."

That was said in more or less in her normal tone of voice, but Ann caught an undertone to it which made it clear that April actually meant it, that affect enough to push Ann over the edge of maybe her strongest climax ever, and that was really saying something. The ones that followed it weren't quite as strong, but Ann certainly wasn't complaining. She very much wasn't complaining. In fact she was begging for more, even though Ann was pretty sure all that was coming out of her mouth was a series of swear words, April's name and hopefully just how much she loved this girl.

Although Ann wasn't exactly saying she loved April, or anything else coherent which wasn't swear words and April's name, it was in the way she was screaming it louder than any word which fell out of her mouth. April certainly saw it in the intense look in Ann's eyes although the other brunette clutched to her desperately as April pounded her rubber cock in and out of the older woman's welcoming pussy. It was something Ann used to tried to hide, and something April tried to ignore, but in that moment it was clear that both women were overwhelmed by what they felt for each other.

Surprisingly instead of being distracting, as such thoughts normally were, this wonderful feelings only pushed April onwards, the tiny brunette even finding strength she didn't know she had too fuck her girlfriend through climax after climax. For her part Ann started pushing herself upwards every time April pushed downwards, ensuring the dildo went as deep as possible into the older woman's love hole. This seemed to drive both women crazy, reinvigorating them for a little while until the stimulator on her clit and the joy of having Ann Perkins in this way caused April to go over the edge of her own climax.

April pushed herself through the climax, but she knew it was the beginning of the end. So she concentrated on making Ann cum instead of the pleasure echoing through her body, April thankful that she achieved her goal before her second orgasm hit, quickly followed by her third, fourth and then fifth. It was that fifth orgasm which finally brought her crashing down onto Ann's body, April trembling in her after-shocks as her girlfriend just held her in a loving embrace.

They lay there like that for a while. Minutes, hours, April had no idea and she didn't care. In fact, she would quite happily have gone to sleep on top of her lover... if that wasn't potentially uncomfortable for Ann. So instead she waited until she regained at least a little strength, and then awkwardly untangled herself from Ann just long enough to pull the strap-on out of the nurse and unbuckle the dildo from her waist. Initially the removal of the toy and April's body from being directly above hers had Ann groaning and whimpering in disappointment, but that quickly turned to a hum of contentment once April collapsed onto her again once the strap-on was lying on the floor somewhere.

Of course April then had to roll them over so she was holding Ann in her arms, the younger girl unable to stop herself from reminding the older one she was the top in their relationship, but made up for it by kissing her on her head and whispering, "I love you."

Ann smiled softly, and then began to ramble, "God April, I love you too. So much. For so long. You were pretty much all I thought about and, I, I... I know it's pathetic, but like I said I just wanted you to like me."

"Ann, you big dummy." April smiled, "I always did."

The End.


End file.
